Te Doy Mi Primer Amor
by SunnyNara
Summary: A pesar de todo ella lo ama, Sakura nunca dejara de amarlo y Sasuke nunca la olvidara, siempre estará en su memoria. "mi vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite no, esperen, lo diré otra vez nuestra vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite" Basado en la película japonesa: te doy mi primer amor y adaptado para SasuSaku mal summary, he tenido mejores xD lean n-n
1. prologo

**Te doy mi primer amor**

_Atención: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: __"te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

_mi vida amorosa, tiene un tiempo limite._

_Es mas corta que otras, así que no tengo tiempo que perder..._

_tengo que brillar, como fuegos artificiales en un cielo de verano_

_Lo descubrí cuando tenia 8 años._

-¡genial!

En una sala de hospital común dos niños jugaban inocentemente, un juego de niños inmortalizando sueños futuros, o tal vez inmortalizando una realidad venidera. La niña tenia puesto un estetoscopio y escuchaba impresionada el corazón del niño que tenia en frente, esos constantes sonidos que no se detenían, que de hecho eran mas rápidos que los que ella acostumbraba escuchar cuando su abuela la dejaba jugar con ese aparato. El pequeño niño de pelo azabache la miraba serio mientras ella se enfrascaba en su repentina labor de doctora que tanto le gustaba jugar con él, y era divertido por que esa niña de extraño pelo color rosa hacia que su estancia en el hospital no fuese tan aburrida y angustiosa, esperaba verla otra vez cuando al fin se fuera de ese hospital.

\- ¿y?...

-tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido

-wow doctora, no sé por que, pero...

-¿que pasa?

la niña de ojos verdes se acerco casi invadiendo su espacio personal, a lo que el niño de ojos negros retrocedio un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a que las niñas se acercaran tanto a el.

-estoy nervioso...y tengo un dolor en mi pecho

-suena mal, veamos- la niña miro al chico un momento- bájate los pantalones

-¿qué?

-quítate la ropa interior

-¿qué?

-no seas tímido, soy una doctora así que estoy acostumbrada...así que...¡quitatelos!

-¿qué? ¡no! ¡woah, espera un momento!

Y comenzaron a forcejear, la niña pelirosa tiraba de su pantalón mientras que el niño pelinegro intentaba quitársela de encima con leves empujones, al poco tiempo ya estaban riendo, el niño sonreía orgulloso por que la chica no tenia la suficiente fuerza para quitárselos, y la pelirosa no mostraba cara de querer una tregua ya que como doctora se supone que su palabra era ley, así era el juego.

-¡date prisa!

-¿que estas examinando? -chillo el niño divertido

-¡dije que te lo quitaras!

-¡enfermera ayuda!

La niña se detuvo al escuchar un gran ruido que lleno la habitación con una luz roja y azul, el niño miro por la ventana imitando el rostro de impresión que tenia su amiga, enseguida supo que era eso tan maravilloso que adornaba el cielo

-¡Sakura mira! ¡son fuegos artificiales!

La azotea del hospital era el lugar perfecto para ver mas de cerca esos fuegos que coloreaban el cielo nocturno con rayos de distintos colores, los niños no esperaron un segundo para subir y mirarlos desde unas bancas que ocupaban los enfermos que subían a tomar aire fresco.

-¡son preciosos!- la niña daba pequeños saltitos de emoción mientras miraba al cielo, desde allí casi sentía que podía alcanzarlos

-¡si lo son!- asintió el niño mirando el cielo con una gran sonrisa, al menos encerrado en ese hospital tenia la posibilidad de ver algo tan hermoso. Pensó que seria una lastima que sus padres y su hermano no los vieran, ellos no podían perder este privilegio, el también quería compartirlo con ellos- Sakura, voy a buscar a mi madre, a mi padre y a Itachi

-¡coge bocadillos de camino!- respondió Sakura sin despegar los ojos del cielo

El niño corrió por las escaleras para llegar mas rápido, sus padres y su hermano siempre estaban en la oficina de la abuela de Sakura, ella era su doctora personal desde que lo trajeron al hospital, no entendía mucho por que estaba allí, pero sabia que debía aguantar y ser fuerte para poder mejorar y volver a jugar fútbol con sus amigos. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y miro por la ventana de la oficina, allí se encontraban sus padres, su hermano y la doctora, como siempre. Eso era bueno, también quería que su doctora viera los fuegos artificiales, el sabia que Sakura vendría a buscar a su abuela así que el la llevaría también.

Entreabrió un poco la puerta y quedo estático.

-¿quieres decir que Sasuke no se recuperará?-esa era la voz de su padre que miraba a la doctora frunciendo el ceño con tristeza

-por supuesto no hemos perdido la esperanza, pero por favor entiendan que ahora mismo no hay cura conocida...así que esto no es una cura, pero su dieta y actividad física deben estar controlados

-pero-pregunto el hermano del niño mirando a la doctora- es para prolongar su vida ¿no es así?

-si hacemos todo lo que nos dice, ¿cuanto tiempo de vida tendrá?

-¡Fugaku! ¡no!

-tenemos que saberlo Mikoto-respondió rápidamente mirando a su esposa y tomando su mano fuertemente, mientras intentaba no llorar, mientras intentaba darle algo de fuerza. Al igual que Itachi, que rápidamente se acerco a su madre y tomo su hombro en forma de apoyo, los tres miraron a la doctora

-el corazón de Sasuke no resistirá el crecimiento de su cuerpo...a este paso Sasuke no llegara a los 20 años

Sasuke vio como su madre rompió en llanto mientras su padre la abrazaba, su hermano no soltaba el hombro de su madre mientras ocultaba su rostro con el otro brazo, el niño noto que su hermano lloraba, ¿seria cierto? ¿de verdad duraría tan poco? ¿moriría? Dejo de respirar un segundo mientras cerraba la puerta con delicadeza para marcharse, tal vez a esconderse bajo su cama como lo hacia en casa, pero al voltear vio de pie a su amiga pelirosa que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos que poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_mi vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite_

_no, esperen, lo diré otra vez_

_nuestra vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite_

* * *

**Hola he vuelto con un nuevo fanfic, espero les guste, no es mio por el hecho de que me basé en la pelicula, pero al ver esta película pude imaginar un sasusaku .3. espero les guste**


	2. capitulo 1

**Te doy mi primer amor: capitulo 1**

_Atención: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: "te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

\- ¡paren! ¡eso duele! ¡déjenme por favor! ¡déjenme! ¡eso duele!

El niño de pelo azabache se quejaba y retorcía bajo las manos de las enfermeras que lo ataban de pies y manos a la camilla, no lograba entender el por que lo ataban, el tenia solo 8 años de edad, ¿que cosa tan mala hizo para que lo trataran de esa manera?

-parece cruel-dijo la doctora Tsunade Senju mirando la escena mientras se dirigía a los padres del pequeño- ...pero si se mueve puede mover el catéter y sangrar

-ya veo- susurro Mikoto acercándose a su pequeño niño, le dolía en el alma verlo ahí amarrado, era tan pequeño y tenia que sufrir todas estas cosas, pensó que daría lo que fuera, hasta su propia vida para salvar a su hijo, ¡oh si tan solo ella pudiera dar su propia salud a su hijo menor! no importaría que ella recibiera la enfermedad a cambio

-¡mami! ¡diles que me suelten! ¡yo puedo estar quieto!

-sé que puedes Sasuke, eres un buen niño

-pero tengo que orinar

-llevas pañales puesto así que hazlo aquí mi amor

-¡no quiero! ¡pruebalo mamá! ¡orinar en pañales y que alguien te cambie!

el silencio inundo la habitación y Fugaku se removió incomodo, Mikoto sonrió nerviosa mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo

-tienes razón Sasuke, ya no eres un bebe mi amor...

La doctora miró esta escena y su corazón se partió en dos, ella haría todo lo posible por alargar mas la vida de ese pequeño, lo haría primeramente por el niño, por su familia, y por su nieta Sakura. Desde que la trajo al hospital ella se había hecho muy amiga de su paciente, claro, su nieta no estaba enferma pero tenia otros motivos para traerla consigo.

Salio de la sala para dejarles intimidad como familia y en la puerta encontró a su nieta que la observaba con las mejillas infladas y al parecer...enojada

-Sakura...

-abuela... necesito saber algunas cosas

-cla...claro pequeña

Ya no podía seguir mintiéndole, eso estaba claro

Sasuke miraba hacia la pared aun amarrado para que su familia no viera sus lagrimas, él estaba enfermo, ahora ya sabia que no se curaría, siendo tan pequeño había sentido que su vida se acababa minuto a minuto, y estaba ahí encerrado, amarrado y orinando en un pañal como un bebe, no era justo, ¿si eso era vivir entonces por que había nacido?

-he orinado...por favor...cámbiame-se sentía avergonzado

Mikoto asintió sonriendo, y se dirigió rápidamente a un mueble en donde guardaban las cosas de su hijo, entre ello los pañales, sintió un pequeño sollozo y no pudo voltear

-mamá... lo siento

Se quedo ahí mismo, sus piernas flaquearon y se apoyo en el mueble, ella no podía con esto, era demasiado para ella, demasiado dolor, demasiada tristeza, necesitaba fuerzas

-yo lo haré cariño, puedes esperar allá

Agradeció tener a su esposo ahí mismo, el miro a su pequeño mientras ella se hacia a un lado para no estorbar, el padre corrió unas cortinas para darle mayor intimidad a su hijo. Volvió a mirarlo y se acerco para quitarle el pañal sucio, el niño miraba fijamente el techo intentando no llorar, al menos para no sentirse como un bebe

-lo siento Sasuke... quisiera poder quitarte todo este dolor hijo- el niño soltó un gemido mordiéndose el labio, no lloraría- ...si...siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto

La doctora Senju era una especialista en casos cardíacos, decidió que este caso en especial debía tomarlo ella, era la mejor de su área, algo podía hacer, corrección, algo debía hacer. Tenia la ayuda de algunos doctores mas, como su colega Kabuto con quien discutía estos casos, era realmente bueno pedir la ayuda de un colega cuando se necesitaba una segunda opinión.

-aquí tiene Tsunade sama

-gracias Shizune- Tsunade agradeció el te que su ayudante le ofreció y cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza- eh Shizune disculpa, creo que Sakura lo hizo otra vez

-¿qué?- la enfermera volteo la cabeza para mirar su trasero que cubría el delantal blanco, estaba manchado otra vez con pintura café- ¡oh! ¿en que silla fue esta vez?

-seguramente era un castigo para mi, ahora soy la bruja malvada a sus ojos

Shizune sonrió sin ganas y se fijo en la pantalla del ordenador de su jefa- ¿son los resultados de Sasuke?

-si...¿sabes? tal vez Sakura tiene razón, una doctora inútil es una bruja malvada. Estoy preocupada por mi nieta- Shizune la miro con tristeza- acaba de perder a sus padres...y ahora perderá a su amigo...¿crees que debería dejar de traerla?

-no lo se Tsunade sama, ellos no solo son amigos, lo he notado

\- eh,¿ primer amor?- pregunto riendo, pero Shizune no reía, la miro seria y se retiro de la oficina

El día era muy hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el cielo era tan azul, sin ninguna nube, era un día ideal para salir a pasear, o a jugar. A Sakura le gustaban mucho esos días, pero este día no correría, estaba muy enojada, Sasuke no podía morir así, cuando su abuela le dijo que no había ninguna posibilidad ella hecho a correr y se fue directamente bajo el árbol que mas les gustaba a ella y a Sasuke, era un árbol que tenia sus hojas caídas, como si fueran una cascada, muchos decían que era como si llorara, pero aun así a ellos les gustaba. Llevaba unos minutos buscando algo entre el verde pasto, era la solución para todos los problemas de su amigo Sasuke, ella había escuchado esa leyenda por alguna parte.

-¡Sakura!

La niña alzo la vista al reconocer la voz- ¡Sasuke! ¿te sientes mejor?

-si, mientras no corra, ¿que estas haciendo? puedes confiar en mi

-escuche que si pido un deseo a un trébol de 4 hojas se hará realidad

-nunca había oído eso antes

-yo si

-y cuando encuentres una -el niño se sentó a su lado- ¿que vas a pedir?

-aun no lo se

-¿entonces para que lo buscas ahora?

-uh cállate, estaba preocupada por que no podías jugar-la niña lo miro divertida para cambiar el tema- ¿aun llevas pañales?

Sasuke se sonrojo mientras ella reía por su reacción, ¿por que ella sabia eso?

-eh Sakura, y...si encuentro un trébol de 4 hojas ¿puedo pedir algo también?

-¿que quieres pedir?

-quiero convertirme en astronauta cuando crezca

-¿astronauta?

-si, y entonces Sakura, luego de eso nos casaremos...ese es mi sueño, convertirme en astronauta y casarme contigo, así el trabajo y el hogar serian divertidos, y seremos siempre felices

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y sintió una tristeza inmensa, ella ya sabia la realidad, su abuela se encargo de decírselo. Sasuke siguió buscando el trébol con la esperanza de pedir ese deseo, ojala pudiera cumplirse antes de cumplir 20 años como dijo la abuela Tsunade, así todo seria mas fácil

-¡Sakura encontré uno!

La niña desesperada empujo a Sasuke provocando que este cayera a un lado y la mirara enojado, pero su semblante cambio enseguida a uno de sorpresa

-¡POR FAVOR DIOS DE LOS TRÉBOLES DE CUATRO HOJAS, PROTEGE A SASUKE! ¡NO PERMITAS QUE SASUKE MUERA! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJANOS ESTAR JUNTOS! ¡POR FAVOR CURA SU ENFERMEDAD! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!

Sus lagrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas, su voz se hizo áspera por gritar y comenzó a dolerle la garganta, pero nada importaba ahora, si pudiera gritar mas fuerte lo haría, el dios del trébol tal vez escucharía su plegaria así. Lloro al borde de los gritos, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto le dolía.

-Sakura...-murmuro el niño, ella lo quería también, el deseo de ella era que el se curara de la enfermedad, era el deseo de estar juntos mientras aun se podía. Solo tenia 8 años, pero todos sabemos, el amor no conoce fronteras, no conoce sobre edades, no conoce restricciones, le gustaba esa niña, el quería ser feliz junto a ella...y la beso

_hasta ese momento, _

_no comprendía muy bien lo que significaba la muerte_

-¡Sakura la cena esta servida!

Sakura no estaba allí, Tsunade se acerco a su habitación y quedo perpleja, Sakura había roto las cortinas transparentes y se había hecho un improvisado vestido de novia

-pero Sakura...

-¡Sasuke se me ha declarado!- respondió emocionada- hice mi vestido de novia

_así__ que_

_he prometido un futuro completo,_

_que no podre cumplir como promesa_

Cuando eres tan pequeño, no comprendes los riesgos que corres, no entiendes como es la muerte en realidad ni lo que esta comprende, solo piensas en jugar, en saltar, en divertirte. Para Sasuke esto era algo primordial, le gustaba hacer ejercicio físico, cada domingo temprano por la mañana su hermano mayor Itachi lo llevaba a una gran cancha, enorme y verde, en donde solían jugar hasta caer rendidos al césped y reían. Todo eso cambio cuando una mañana Itachi se percato que Sasuke no tenia ánimos mientras caminaban, esto le preocupo pero pensó que tal vez estaba cansado, pero todo cambio cuando al comenzar a jugar Sasuke cayo al suelo con una mano en el pecho y retorciéndose.

Y ahora que estaba en el hospital, sentado en unas bancas mirando como otros niños jugaban, sintió la desesperación, esa sensación que te da cuando ves algo que anhelas...pero sabes que te matara si lo intentas, y la tentación llega. La pelota rodó a sus pies y los niños corrieron a buscarla, Sasuke los miro con duda.

-Hey aquí, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

Pateo la pelota y corrió tras ella, gran error.

La camilla sonaba al pasar por el suelo del hospital y las enfermeras corrían a su al rededor, Tsunade sintió el alboroto y salio en seguida de su oficina, miro exaltada a Shizune que daba ordenes y la siguió a un ritmo acelerado a la sala de urgencias.

-¿que paso? ¿que sucedió Shizune?

-¡jugó fútbol!

-¡santo dios! ¡el sabia que estaba prohibido!

las maquinas comenzaron a sonar con el conocido pitido que asemejaba a los latidos de su corazón, rápidamente rompieron su remera y conectaron tantos cables como era posible, a este paso el niño moriría.

_Te hice una promesa que no podía mantener_

_"casémonos cuando crezcamos"_

* * *

**bueno aquí el primer capitulo xD espero les guste como a mi me gusto :3 gracias por leer y si puedes por favor deja un mensaje, si es para criticar lo acepto por que así es como un escritor mejora n-n/ nos leemos!**


	3. capitulo 2

**Te doy mi primer amor: capitulo 2**

_atención: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: "te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

El cielo era un tanto gris ese día, los arboles cubiertos con hojas eran reemplazados por arboles sin follaje, era un invierno que estaba por acabar, era el invierno numero 15 desde que nació. Sasuke había sobrevivido ya hasta sus 15 años y eso lo ponía cada vez mas nervioso, o cada vez mas rebelde.

-¿como estoy?

la doctora Tsunade llevaba mas de 5 años siendo su doctora personal, su cardiologa. Esos años angustiosos había descubierto muchas cosas sobre la enfermedad en cuestión y ya le había salvado de morir unas 7 veces, eso era bueno.

-estable, todo esta bien

-¡genial! mi séptima estancia aquí ha terminado

-pero debes volver cada dos días, no se te olvide tomar tu medicina, no hacer ejercicio físico...

-si, ya lo se

-y nada de...

-dulces ni salados, ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas-el chico avanzo hasta la puerta y volteo sonriendo sarcásticamente- nos vemos Tsunade, adiós

Tsunade sonrió, así que Sasuke había crecido del todo, ya era todo un joven, ojala pudiera seguir madurando, ojala existiera esa posibilidad...si tan solo hubiese un donante.

Sasuke caminaba mirando a la gente que caminaba en sentido contrario a él, respiraba profundo con ansias, al fin estaba fuera del hospital otra vez, era realmente un alivio salir vivo por séptima vez, hasta era un logro, ¿cual seria el tope? bueno tal vez no debería ponerse a pensar en eso en este instante, el tenia algo importante en mente, algo que se prometió a si mismo si sobrevivía de nuevo.

Camino un poco mas y su mirada se desvió a una pelirosa, Sakura vestía con el uniforme de la escuela y escuchaba música con audífonos, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, al parecer no se percataba de Sasuke, pero que mas da, ella estaba allí, a las afueras del hospital, tal vez había faltado a clases ese día para ir a verlo. El chico de cabellos azabaches se acerco disimulando una sonrisa.

-¿viniste por mi, molestia?- ella lo miro sorprendida y frunció el ceño

-¡se amable por una vez en tu vida y llámame Sakura! ¡como cuando eramos pequeños!

-¿por que debería hacerlo?

-eras mas dulce cuando eramos pequeños

Sakura comenzó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió sonriendo. Caminaron ahora juntos mirando el paisaje, siguiendo el atardecer por la costa, cruzaron la linea del tren tomados de las manos. Le gustaban las manos de Sakura, eran suaves y no sudaban como las de él cuando se ponía nervioso, ademas olía realmente bien.

-¿qué te dijo mi abuela?

\- ¿la bruja malvada? -ella sonrió leve- dijo que puedo irme a casa, que estoy bien

\- Sasuke, has crecido mas

\- oye molestia, que este hospitalizado no quiere decir que detenga mi crecimiento

\- te estas convirtiendo en un hombre

-¿eso es malo?-Sasuke la miro serio- también estas creciendo, tu trasero ahora es del doble de grande

-¡cállate!

-no dije nada malo

-¡haste mas pequeño!

-no, ¡tu crece mas!

La chica lo empujo sonriendo y él hizo lo mismo, les gustaba molestarse, les gustaba jugar así, le recordaba como solían jugar de niños. Ahora ya tenían 15 años e iban a la escuela juntos, los padres de Sasuke permitieron que fueran a la misma primaria por que sabían que esa delgada chica hacia que su hijo sonriera mas seguido. Itachi ya iba en la universidad y solía verlo poco, Sasuke sabia que era por el bien de su hermano y soñaba con verlo escalar hacia la cima del mundo, como todo un empresario que manejara las empresas Uchiha, Sasuke también soñaba con ser la mano derecha de su hermano, atrás quedo el sueño de ser astronauta...y el de casarse con Sakura, el ya sabia que eso no podría cumplirse, el no llegaría a vivir tanto como para terminar la secundaria que aun no comenzaba.

En la clase dos del grado tres se encontraban en la clase de ingles, oh por kami Sakura odiaba esas clases, odiaba a ese profesor en particular por que nunca valoraba sus esfuerzos por aprender así que en sus clases solo se dedicaba a dibujarlo comicamente, por que no era una muy buena dibujante.

-¿quien traducirá esto por mi?

El profesor miro a todos los alumnos antes de detenerse en alguien en particular, alguien que por lo que se veia estaba escribiendo algo.

-señorita Haruno, ¿seria tan amable de traducirnos?

-eh ¿yo?

-si, tu, traducirlo... ahora

Sakura se puso de pie y miro el pizarron, ¿que rayos era "therefore merry said..." al menos ella lo veía escrito de esa manera, ya habíamos empezado mal, ¿said es decir? no estaba segura. Su única salvación era su compañero de puesto, un susurro bastaría.

\- Sasuke, ayúdame- el chico a su lado la miro indignado, pero no le sorprendía, siempre era lo mismo

\- hmp "por eso dijo merry: deberías encadenar las llaves a la cartera"

-gracias, ¡profesor! ¡por eso dijo merry: deberías encadenar las llaves a la cartera!

El profesor sonrió - bien hecho joven Uchiha, no me esperaba menos de ti, en realidad si era complicado, eso se enseña en institutos así que estoy muy impresionado

-gracias asuma sensei

-pero tu Sakura, ¡deja de depender de Sasuke todo el tiempo en mis clases de ingles! ademas cuando des tu examen para entrar a la secundaria no te podrá soplar las respuestas por que el también estará en su examen

\- eso lo se, sensei

-ok entonces...continuemos

Bien ella no era buena en esa clase y nunca lo seria, pero por supuesto que no era mala en todo, el deporte era su fascinación, siempre le había gustado correr, desde pequeña, así que tenia excelentes notas en esa asignatura.

A Sasuke le gustaba observar la clase de deportes, algunas veces llegaba a fantasear que estaba jugando basquetbol con sus compañeros, seria muy divertido. Pero también le gustaba observar a su chica, le gustaba ver la sonrisa que llevaba al jugar, era como si estuviera en su mayor esplendor, siempre le agrado la idea de hacerla sonreír, pero no podría. La vida era injusta, el la amaba tanto y las sonrisas era lo único que podía darle.

La escuela estaba llena de gente desagradable, jóvenes estúpidos y pervertidos, como en toda escuela, eso es seguro. Esta escuela no era la excepción.

-¿quien es la victima hoy?

-¿qué pregunta? ¡la mas preciada!

-¡eso es impresionante, muero por verla!

Tres chicos llenaban una cubeta de agua fría, el plan era un tanto estúpido pero lo mas seguro era que funcionaria.

Sakura ajena a eso, caminaba con sus amigas Ino y Tenten, eran las mejores en deportes, de seguro Gai sensei las elegía nuevamente para formar el equipo de este año, su ultimo año en la escuela. Pensaban es esto cuando de improviso tres chicos que no había visto en su vida la bañaron con agua fría, Sakura los miro con furia.

-¡¿que rayos les pasa?!-grito Ino

\- lo siento Sakura ¿estas bien?- respondió uno de ellos

-lo siento, íbamos a limpiar el patio- respondió otro poniendo cara de inocente

\- ¡están locos! -grito Tenten mientras apretaba el puño

-oh ¡mira que sorpresa, rosa! ¡impresionante!

Sakura se percato que su remera mojada hacia que el color de su brasier se viera claramente, se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pies y se cubrió de inmediato con las manos, ¿que rayos les pasaba a esos tipos?

\- ¡discúlpense! -un chico de abultadas cejas se acerco mientras se sacaba la chaqueta- ¡no permitiré que traten así a esta chica! ¡son unos cobardes pervertidos!

\- ¡lee! - Tenten se sorprendió un poco al verlo allí- ¡estos son unos cerdos!

-¡no tenemos por que disculparnos! ¡y no nos llames cerdos!

-no fue nuestra intención

\- ¡claro que la fue, y ahora pagaran por eso! -lee termino de sacarse la chaqueta pero sintió un leve empujón, alguien ponía una chaqueta que no era la suya en los hombros de Sakura, era Sasuke que con una mirada fiera se acerco y miro de frente a los chicos, casi asesinándolos con la mirada

-eh amigo ¡fue un accidente!

-eso es verdad, mejor salgamos de aquí

Sasuke tenso la mandíbula ¿es qué no lo tomaban enserio? y se lanzo a uno de los pervertidos, sus puños volaron como flechas al rostro del idiota, ¡nadie tocaba o se atrevía a mirar a Sakura! ¡nadie!

-¡¿que le han hecho a Sakura?!

Ino y tenten gritaron de la impresión al ver que entre los tres chicos comenzaron a golpear a Sasuke, el joven rock lee corrió en busca de algún profesor por orden de Tenten, provocando que Sakura entrara en razón y se llenara de un pánico que llego hasta la fibra mas sensible de su piel. ¡Sasuke no podía agitarse así!

-¡Por favor deténganse! ¡paren! ¡Sasuke no importa! ¡no importa!

Sasuke no se detenía, su mirada era como un depredador, mataría a esos tres imbéciles a como diera lugar. Pero sintió un golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo reaccionar, Sakura lo había golpeado ¿por que?, y lo peor...estaba agitado y mareado ¿que podía ser peor? _un infarto, y hasta otra vida Uchiha, _claro eso era aun peor.

-¡para ya Sasuke te lo suplico!

La enfermería era agradable, claro para una persona normal, él ya había estado tantas veces en el hospital que ya no le veía gracia estar si quiera en una enfermería escolar, es mas, le era completamente desagradable sentir el olor a gaza o ver el color blanco de sus paredes.

-¿te encuentras mejor ahora?- Sakura le acababa de dar una medicina que solía tomar en cuanto se agitaba, al parecer la vieja Tsunade ya tenia al tanto a Sakura de las medicinas que debía tomar, no sabia si alegrarse o llorar

-no fue nada- Sasuke se acostó en la camilla y miro al techo sintiéndose inútil- ahora ve a cambiarte, te vas a resfriar

-no te preocupes por mi...tampoco estés tan enfadado, solo son unos inmaduros

-esos idiotas...vieron tu brasier

-¿que...?

-yo aun no lo he visto, esos...esos idiotas...lo vieron antes que yo, vieron tu brasier rosa

-¡estas fuera de tu casillas! ¡casi te matas por eso!- la chica sonrió y acaricio despacio la mejilla de Sasuke

-¡es que es una razón importante para mi!...soy tu novio, así que debía ser el primero- el Uchiha menor miro el suelo mientras Sakura suspiraba-...siempre pensé que seria el primero

Sakura miró a la nada por un instante, nunca paso por su mente eso y tampoco que era tan importante para él. Pero ahora que la idea entraba en su cabeza, no estaba del todo mal, ella también quería que Sasuke fuera el primero.

Suspiro y comenzó a cerrar las cortinas que separaban a una camilla de otra, Sasuke seguía con la mirada sorprendida cada movimiento que la pelirosa hacia, no podía creerlo, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido que de costumbre, que por cierto era una maravilla de latidos siendo sarcástico.

Sakura miro el suelo avergonzada al terminar de cerras las cortinas e incapaz de levantar la vista a la mirada penetrante de Sasuke. La chica comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la chaqueta que Sasuke le había prestado hace una hora, no se la había quitado por que olía a Sasuke, su aroma era lo mas exquisito que había sentido en su vida. Se relajo con ese perfume tan masculino pero no lo suficiente para mirar a Sasuke mientras cuidadosamente subía su remera blanca hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-¡espera!

-¿eh?

-espera, me...me duele el pecho

-espera ¿que? ¡Sasuke!

-descuida...- el chico tomo una bocanada de aire mientras Sakura lo miraba preocupada-...no es un ataque al corazón, pero duele

Sakura se sintió estúpida, ¡casi mata a su novio! ¡Casi asesina a Sasuke con esta imprudencia!, ella no quería perderle, oh no señor. La chica se puso nuevamente la chaqueta del chico mientras Sasuke hacia un gesto de reproche

-¡olvídalo! ¡nunca te enseñare mi cuerpo!

-¿que?

-la excitación puede matarte

-¡no, espera un momento!

-¡nunca te lo enseñare!-Sakura sonrió leve y corrió a la puerta de la enfermaría para retirarse

-¡oh! ¡Sakura no me hagas esto!-el chico de cabellos azabache la siguió como si ya nos sintiera ese dolor leve en su pecho

La chica rió al sentir que este la seguía y aprovecho su tiempo para correr tras unas mesas llenas de medicinas, el chico también sonrió pero insistía en seguirla, y así comenzaron a jugar, así como cuando eran niños, en esos tiempos en los que se conocieron, que bellos tiempos en donde las horas se hacían cortas estando juntos jugando, en la que todo era inocente, en la que solían soñar con casarse y formar una familia feliz.

Sasuke la alcanzo y la abrazo fuerte por la espalda, la pelirosa forcejeo un poco pero al cabo cedió y se quedaron así durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, esos eran los minutos que Sasuke quería guardar en su memoria.

De pronto se escucho un sonido desde a fuera, y se percataron que las cortinas de la ventana seguían abiertas, los dos sonrieron y se lanzaron al suelo en forma cómplice para que nadie los viera juntos en la enfermería o creerían otra cosa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, verde y negro, se perdieron en la vista del otro como podrían perderse en un laberinto, lentamente Sasuke se acerco y le dio un leve pero tierno beso a la pelirosa, volvió a fijar la vista en ella, era tan hermosa. Busco su mano en el frió suelo y entrelazo suavemente su mano con la delicada mano de ella y volvió a acercarse para ahora prolongar ese beso que había esperado tanto. Mientras por las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica corría sin prisa una lagrima cristalina.

_Sakura, mi amada..._

_estuve pensando durante mi séptima estancia en el hospital_

_que si salia vivo de nuevo_

_te besaría,_

_tomaría__ tu mano,_

_te abrazaría con fuerza,_

_y después..._

_rompería__ contigo._

_por que cuando estas conmigo_

_siempre estas llorando._

_al igual que siempre estas en mi mente,_

_tu siempre estas pensando en mi estado,_

_siempre estas pensando en cuando voy a morir._

_así__ que para evitarte llorar_

_debo terminar contigo mientras aun este vivo._

* * *

**;-; ay, bueno he aquí la continuación, espero les guste y no olviden comentar, me gustan los comentarios como a cualquier escritor, ya sean buenos o malos (mas buenos que malos ._.) xD bueno nos leemos.**


	4. capitulo 3

**Te doy mi primer amor: capitulo 3**

_Atención: los personajes de naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de masashi kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: "te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

-supongo que es natural con tu notas

El director de la escuela, Hiruzen Sarutobi miró expectante a Sasuke y para ser honesto lo miro un tanto abrumado, ese chico de cabellos azabache era uno de los mejores estudiantes, ¿perder un estudiante así? Hiruzen suspiro, al fin y al cabo a él le interesaba su futuro...si es que llegara a tener un futuro.

-por favor, tramite mi solicitud

\- Escuela Secundario de Shido ¿eh?...es la mejor de las mejores - Hiruzen aparto a un lado las hojas de la solicitud y entrelazo sus dedos acomodándolos bajo su barbilla mientras observaba a Sasuke, probablemente intentado ver si el chico mentía con la siguiente pregunta-...¿pero haz hablado esto detenidamente con tus padres?

Sasuke alzo las dos cejas, la verdad ni siquiera había comentado sobre el tema con sus padres, pero sus planes no podían ser cambiados, el debía cambiarse de escuela, debía alejarse, se lo prometió a si mismo y eso es lo que haría. Sonrió intentado parecer sincero y respondió con un si, que dejo mucho que desear, sin embargo el director sonrió al parecer complacido y volvió a tomar los papeles que había dejado a un lado, perfecto, un obstaculo vencido.

-¡¿Escuela secundaria de shido?! ¡pero eso es!...

-¡Es un internado Sasuke-kun! -interrumpió mikoto a su esposo, terminando su frase, claro que un poco alterada

-exactamente, tres años en un dormitorio - respondió Sasuke con una mirada neutral

-¡no! ¡por supuesto que no lo permitiré! -dijo la madre del azabache frunciendo el ceño con una mirada de dolor, si le pasaba algo a Sasuke durante su estancia en el internado y ellos no estaban estaría todo perdido- ¿y que si te pasa algo, cariño?

-no te preocupes, puedo cuidar de mi mismo

-Sasuke...- hablo el patriarca Uchiha con una voz de autoritaria anomalía, ya que a pesar de ser ronca se podía escuchar un poco temblorosa-... normalmente esto seria una gran noticia, pero...

-sera una experiencia memorable antes de morir

El ambiente se tenso a niveles insospechados, Mikoto dejo de respirar un segundo mientras veía sonreír a su hijo de una manera triunfal, algunas veces su hijo podía ser cruel, bastante cruel incluso para hablar sobre su propio estado. Fugaku abrió grandes los ojos y trago saliva, estaba claro que su hijo menor no daría su brazo a torcer con ellos, rogaba a kami sama en silencio para que Itachi pudiera hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero el no volvería tal vez hasta el primer día de secundaria de Sasuke.

-...estoy feliz de saber mi duración de vida, puedo probar hacer cualquier cosa, así que no tengo excusas

-...es...es Sakura ¿verdad?- tartamudeo Mikoto al borde de las lagrimas

-¿eh?

\- Quieres ir por que ella estará allá ¿cierto?

Sasuke soltó un imperceptible risa, mirando a un lado con burla y diversión- no tiene nada que ver con ella, mamá

La lluvia caía torrencialmente en la ciudad, el viento movía algunas ramas que chocaban en la ventana de la pelirosa, la cual miraba distante el cielo gris y opaco carente de luz de esa tarde, la verdad es que se sentía extraña, Sasuke estaba extraño y había comenzado a comportarse groseramente con ella, siendo un tanto distante y algunas veces hiriente, pero aun así ella lo entendía en cierto punto; debe ser difícil para él vivir la situación que estaba viviendo, y ella no hacia mas que llorar en vez de ayudarlo de una forma decente. Intento estar al corriente de la situación, agradecía a su abuela por eso, ya que sabia que pastillas él debía tomar para cada situación, aun así... el miedo la invadía haciéndola tener feas pesadillas, no quería perder a Sasuke, se necesitaban mutuamente y ella lo sabia.

El timbre sonó de improviso sobresaltando a la dueña de ojos jade. Su abuela había dicho que llegaría tarde hoy y aun era temprano, ¿seria Sasuke?. Sonrió sintiéndose un poco aliviada y se dirigió directamente a la puerta de entrada... pero no era su amado Sasuke, era Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de él.

\- bue...buenas tardes Mikoto san, ¿le ocurrió algo a Sasuke? ¿él esta bien?

-lo siento, desearía no tener que decirte esto, Sakura-chan, pero si es el caso ¿podrías convencer a Sasuke de que estudie en una escuela cercana?

\- ¿co...como? disculpe pero, no comprendo

\- Sasuke ha decidido ir a la escuela secundaria de Shido, sé que tu iras, que estarán juntos ahí pero...por favor, ayúdame a convencerlo de que se quede

-esto es un malentendido... yo...no tengo la capacidad ni la oportunidad de entrar a esa escuela, es demasiado difícil para mi - hubo una pausa en donde Sakura aprovecho de suspirar pesadamente, él no le había dicho que pretendía cambiarse de escuela-... así que, Sasuke ira a la escuela de Shido...- sintió un pinchaso muy cerca de su corazón, como si se hubiese roto algo.

El aula de estudio en la escuela no estaba para nada en silencio, la mayoría de los alumnos estudiaba en grupo y hacían un poco de ruido al hablar sobre alguna materia importante o para explicarle a otro compañero sobre algún ejercicio de matemática. Sakura no estaba pendiente de nada sobre estudio, mas bien parecía una niña de 5 años balanceándose en su pupitre, teniendo suerte en no caer de espaldas al escuchar la ronca voz de Sasuke a su lado.

-eso te hacer ver como una tonta

La chica lo miro divertido y bostezo sonoramente mientras seguía balanceándose en su puesto, moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

-¡quieres dejar de hacer eso!

\- Sasuke...- Dijo Sakura en tono aburrido- estas estudiando mucho...¿que...que escuela secundaria elegiste?

El chico dejo de escribir en su cuaderno por un segundo, parecía perplejo pero luego prosiguió con lo que hacia anteriormente

-¿cual, Sasuke-kun?

-escuela secundaria de Shido

-¡¿Que!? - exclamo la pelirosa llamando la atención de todos mientras ella se llevaba una mano a la boca para parecer sorprendida, la verdad no lo estaba y eso era lo que mas le dolía- ¡es una escuela prestigiosa!

-sakura...- susurro el joven Uchiha irritado

-¡escuchaste eso Shikamaru! ¡Sasuke ira a shido! - Sakura volteo bruscamente despertando al joven que dormía en el pupitre posterior

-Sakura...

-mendokusei... si, felicidades

-¡Sakura! -grito Sasuke enojado

-lo siento, es que...nunca podre ir a Shido con mi expediente

-entonces ¿que escuela escogiste?

-no iré a una escuela secundaria

-¿que?

-tengo otros planes

-¿que otros planes?

-los planes que hicimos cuando niños, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke desvió la mirada de la pelirosa y se quedo rígido, ella aun lo recordaba, recordaba la promesa mas falsa que pudo hacer en su corta vida, el no viviría tanto, Sakura no debía ilusionarse con eso, estaba claro que la decisión que tomó era la correcta, así ella no sufriría.

-ya veo, así que no la recuerdas...

Sasuke la miro con sus ojos negros cual carbón, se veía hermosa balanceándose en la silla mientras miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida...había tomado la mejor decisión, pero eso no la hacia la mas fácil de realizar.

La carta de admisión llego a su manos antes de lo que había pensado. Caminó a la cocina tranquilamente mientras tendía la carta a su madre, quien la leyó con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ahora podre alejarme naturalmente de Sakura...gracias por permitirlo madre

Mikoto lo vio sonreír y eso termino por ablandar su corazón, ella sabia que Sakura era la razón, su intuición de madre se lo decía, pero esa joven no tenia culpa alguna, al parecer Sasuke no quería hacerla sufrir cuando el falleciera, ni kami lo quiera, pensó

La ceremonia de graduación era tediosa y aburrida, al menos para Sasuke si lo era, quería salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, quería ir con su hermano a pasar un buen rato como en los viejos tiempos. Itachi se había hecho el tiempo de ir a celebrar ese día tan importante con él y estaba muy feliz por eso, amaba a su hermano mayor aunque no lo demostraría, eso se vería bastante mal, algo que no iba con su orgullo, aunque Itachi si demostraba lo cariñoso que era con su hermano menor.

-¿que les parece si vamos a comer?-sugirió Fugaku mientras los cuatro abandonaban la estancia con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡si! -chillo mikoto

-¡Eso suena genial, papá!

-adelantence...debo hacer algo primero- murmuro Sasuke para comenzar a alejarse un poco,no tardaría una eternidad, mas bien tardaría pocos minutos, iría a despedirse de Sakura, esa seria la ultima vez que la vería

-¡nos vemos Sasuke! -grito un joven de grandes cejas a su lado mientras le daba un suave empujón en la espalda

-he oído que iras a Shido ¿no?- pregunto el chico al lado de Rock lee

-si chouji- respondió Sasuke metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para apresurar el paso

-bueno, nos vemos, debo ir a buscar a shikamaru, seguro se durmió en el asiento y no ha salido- dijo chouji que comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta mientras lee lo seguía, Sasuke se despidió haciendo una seña con la mano y siguió buscando a su pelirosa.

No es que fuera difícil encontrarla con su particular color de cabello, es que a veces ella sabia como mantenerse muy oculta, como cuando eran pequeños y jugaban a las escondidas , el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír por un instante olvidando su cometido, hasta que un golpe leve en la cabeza lo hizo volver a la realidad, Sakura lo había golpeado con su diploma de graduación.

-¿a quien estabas buscando?

-a nadie en particular

-si, claro - respondió sakura sonriendo para comenzar a caminar, el joven uhiha no tardo en seguirla un poco nervioso

-y...¿así que no te aceptaron en ningún lugar?

-en ninguno...estudiar en ultimo minuto no sirvió para aprobar ningún examen y ¡que fastidio! nunca pensé en lo estúpida que soy algunas veces

-¿y que harás?

-tal vez trabaje en un barco de pesca profunda- dijo sakura divertida mientras sasuke sonrió de la misma forma

-sabes que eso no es realista- ambos rieron, siendo la risa mas notoria en Sakura. La chica suspiro para dejar de reír y miro directamente al cielo que aun conservaba su color gris

-supongo que...el instituto fue la ultima vez que podía estar contigo

-¡Sakura! - grito una joven alta y rubia acompañada de una risueña joven con dos chonguitos adornando su cabeza, Sasuke instintivamente comenzó a caminar dos pasos tras ellas- ¿cuales son tus planes?

-pues, me voy a casa

-no me refería a eso, frentona, si no que desde ahora, ¿que vas a hacer?

-no se, pensare en algo

-entonces tenemos que salir durante este tiempo, yo tendré un poco de tiempo libre, pero nos seguiremos viendo- exclamo tenten con una sonrisa

Las chicas se despidieron y marcharon rauda y veloz a quien sabe donde, Sakura sabia que el guiño que hizo Ino hacia ella significaba algo raro, algo como: "te dejamos con el guapetón de Sasuke, no lo desperdicies"

-Sakura...

La susodicha volteo un poco asustada por lo que tendría que escuchar- entonces, nos vemos luego Sasuke- la chica le beso la mejilla y prácticamente salio corriendo en otra dirección, realmente no quería escuchar lo que venia pensando, el quería cortar con ella.

Sasuke se quedo ahí parado por un buen rato mientras la veía alejarse hasta convertirse en un punto gris a la distancia, su mejilla ardía por el contacto de sus labios, tal vez su ultimo contacto y el muy cobarde, no se había despedido ni dicho alguna palabra antes de que ella se marchara.

_Te quiero tanto_

_no me atrevía a decirte __adiós_

_así__ que fui un cobarde, el numero uno_

_perdóname__... Sakura..._

Las imágenes pesaban en su cabeza, el ambiente era frió, fotografías llenaban el suelo de su habitación y lo hacían sentir vacío. Eran fotos de el y Sakura en muchas situaciones, la primera vez que fueron a comer juntos, fotos cuando eran niños y jugaban en el hospital, también habían fotos junto a Itachi y su familia, pero siempre estaba ella, en cada una de las fotos asomaba aunque sea un pequeño cabello rosa. Se estaba torturando, le estaba doliendo mas de lo que planeo. Sakura era una buena chica, no merecía esto, no merecía tener que cargar con un chico enfermo.

Empujo las fotografías con una mirada frustrada y se fue a su cama, mañana seria un gran día, uno completamente nuevo y diferente a todos los que había vivido; escuela nueva, compañeros nuevos, responsabilidad independiente y sobre todo... toda la secundaria sin Haruno Sakura.

El sol apareció marcando el inicio de la primavera, Sasuke camino son una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia su nuevo hogar, se detuvo un segundo al notar que el camino para llegar a la secundaria después de bajarse del autobús estaba marcado por...arboles de cerezo, no contaba con eso. Sintió un revoltijo en su estomago pero siguió caminando con supremacía, hasta que vio correr tras el a sus padres junto con Itachi, le habían seguido a pesar de advertirles que quería ir solo.

-¡no seas así Sasuke-kun! -grito Itachi situándose al lado de su hermano mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, y los padres estaban de la misma manera, como si hubieran corrido una maratón- te advertí ayer, no vine desde tan lejos para no acompañarte a tu primer día de clases en la secundaria -El joven uchiha mayor le sonrió a su hermano mientras tocaba su frente como lo hacia cuando Sasuke era mas pequeño, eso tranquilizo los nervios de Sasuke, ¿como decirle no a Itachi?- ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

-pero...les dije que podía ir por mi mismo

-vallamos juntos dije - murmuro mikoto luego de recuperarse de su gran maratón

La escuela secundaria de Shido era gigantesca, parecía una universidad, según Itachi, y se veía un lugar bastante agradable para estudiar. Se acostumbraría a eso, sobre todo al observatorio de la escuela que de inmediato se convirtió en su lugar favorito por el gran telescopio que sobresalía por el techo de la inmediación. Lo vio mientras caminaba a la ceremonia de raciocina...esas aburridas ceremonias, Sasuke esperaba que fuera un poco mas interesante.

-Ahora que están en la escuela secundaria tienen la oportunidad de adquirir nuevos conocimientos, como mis dos ejemplos, el nuevo conocimiento los llevara a nuevas vías de pensamiento- Sasuke suspiro aburrido mientras el director de la escuela, un tal Minato namikase, daba el discurso- ...no se limiten a ustedes mismos... (...) expandid o quitaros la armadura- EL joven uchiha miro su reloj por décima vez durante la mañana y ya casi habían pasado dos horas desde el comienzo y aun faltaba el discurso del estudiante elegido por sus buenas calificaciones para ingresar, alguien que no era él, le habían ganado con eso-... felicidades a todos

Los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir despertando a Sasuke del mar de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo aplaudir irritado y aburrido

-A continuación, El discurso de la mejor calificación de los alumnos de primer año, la representante Haruno Sakura

-no es verdad...

Sasuke miro sorprendido hacia atrás en donde a varias sillas mas atrás y la fila del otro lado, se levantaba una pelirosa con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro para luego seguir por el pasillo hacia el escenario, Sasuke no lo podía creer, se supone que Sakura no había entrado a ninguna escuela secundaria...pero ahí estaba, y para colmo, como la mejor estudiante en ingresar a primer año. Cuando rogó al cielo por una ceremonia interesante no se refería a esto.

_Mi vida amorosa tiene un tiempo limite_

_así__ que no tengo tiempo que perder_

_tengo que brillar como fuegos artificiales en un cielo de verano..._

* * *

**hola otra vez, ya había olvidado este fanfic, si no fuera por que que somos cannon (y porque mi clari me inspiro *-*) no lo habría continuado xD pero aquí estoy, si tienen alguna duda me la pueden preguntar, por favor si fueras tan amable de subir un comentario me harías feliz, NO ME MANOSEES AH xD bueno eso, continúen, intentare actualizar pronto cuando vea un comentario nuevo xD gracias y nos vemos *-*/ cuídense 3**


	5. capitulo 4

**Te doy mi primer amor: capitulo 4**

_Atención: los personajes de naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de masashi kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: "te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

Sasuke sintió que su boca estaba seca cuando la pelirosa llegó al escenario y en vez de hablar comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien, buscándolo a él probablemente, algo que no se esperaba para nada, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de prepararse psicologicamente para una situación así.

-¡Sasuke, ya te vi! ¡no te escondas! - dijo Sakura al microfono mientras sonreia triunfal y hacia que Sasuke se inclinara en su propio asiento- ¿estas impresionado? ¡no te puedes librar de mi aun! - Los alumnos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos confundidos mientras intentaban encontrar al famoso Sasuke, que de seguro seria popular gracias a este inconveniente-... estudie tanto, como nunca lo había hecho, ¡diez tutores me ayudaron a estudiar!, y ahora mírame...aprove con las mejores calificaciones, ahora eres uno mas de los estudiantes, y te gane -La chica sonrió muy alegre, muy orgullosa de si misma, pero su sonrisa fue borrada como por arte de magia, un cambio bastante bipolar mientras seguía hablando- ¡Sasuke Idiota! ¡¿como me pudiste despreciar!?

-¡No te desprecie! -grito Sasuke furioso mientras notaba que el impulso de contestar lo habia hecho ponerse de pie, mostrandose asi a sus demas compañeros

-¡idiota! -grito la chica provocando que todos taparan sus oídos, es que escuchar un grito así amplificado por el micrófono no era para nada una caricia- ¡no tienes idea como me sentí! ¡no tenia intencion de ir a la escuela secundaria! ¡yo me iba a preparar para...!

Un par de profesores las tomaron de los brazos para intentar sacarla rápidamente del auditorio, el forcejeo provoco que una de las profesoras de cabello negro y corto cayera de bruces al suelo para luego ser socorrida por el otro profesor de pelo plateado que había gritado: Shizune, y lo peor es que Sasuke reconocía a esa profesora, era la enfermera que ayudaba a la abuela de Sakura, la pelirosa se había pasado. Sakura se acomodo la ropa y volvio al microfono- ¡planee tomar clases de cocina y otras cosas para convertirme en una buena esposa! no he alcanzado la edad del matrimonio, es por eso que esperaría dos años mas, hasta los 18- los ojos de ambos se encontraron por unos minutos provocando que el corazón del chico latiera mas rápido- ¿Sasuke, has olvidado nuestra promesa? -El uchiha menor bajo la mirada-...no me tomes a la ligera, yo no he olvidado nuestra promesa, asi que no trates de volcarme, quise ser la mejor novia para ti...

Dos profesores mas subieron al escenario, uno tenia el cabello corto de una forma extraña, a sakura le recordaba a su antiguo compañero de clases, rock lee. La otra profesora tenia un complexión dura, el cabello negro azabache como el de Sasuke, y los ojos hasta mas oscuros. La tomaron firmemente de los brazos y mientras ella forcejeaba otra vez, los chicos del auditorio reían, Sasuke logro juntar sus miradas nuevamente ya cuando Sakura era sacada del auditorio completamente.

-ehhh...ahora cantaremos el himno de la escuela, levantaos en forma de respeto

Sasuke buscó de inmediato a Sakura por los pasillos de la escuela, para encontrarla en el patio con una mirada llena de tristeza, no tardo en acercarse, como tampoco tardo todo el mundo el rodearlos para ver que ocurriría con esa pareja tan mediática, los populares de la escuela serian ellos definitivamente.

-Sakura...no he olvidado mi promesa pero... creo que debes entender que lo mas probable es que yo...

-¿Así que ese beso y la proporcion fueron mentira?

-¡no! ¡yo...!

-¿que entonces?

-¿llevas maquillaje? - aventuro el chico acercándose a la pelirosa provocando un sonrojo y un suspiro colectivo de todas las chicas de la escuela ademas de Sakura-...eso es graciosisimo

-¡no te veo reír! ¡cállate! eso no te importa, tu tienes el cabello mas largo y no te he dicho nada

\- no me lo he cortado, no me importa

-¿asi que se van a casar?- grito alguien desconocido entre el publico presente

-¡silencio! ¿quien dijo eso?- amenazo Sasuke con su mirada fria mientras miraba a todo el mundo

-soy una persona seria...- dijo sakura sonriendo mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sasuke- asi que todas estas chicas se aljaran de Sasuke desde ahora...

-¿no lo entiendes verdad?- susurro Sasuke al borde de la cólera

-¿qué cosa?

-no digas que no lo intente, ahora déjame en paz

Sasuke aflojo su brazo bruscamente y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos dejando a Sakura con una laguna mental, para cuando había despertado Sasuke estaba a varios metros de ella por lo que corrió detrás de él.

-¡espera sasuke-kun!

-déjame en paz, no seas una molestia

Los chicos comenzaron a dispersarse, dejando solamente a un chico sonriendo mientras veía la escena, su mirada se dirigía a Sakura realmente interesado y divertido, el joven pelirrojo termino por voltear y caminar en dirección contraria sin borrar su sonrisa.

Las habitaciones eran cómodas aunque de espacio reducido, tenia una ventana hacia el patio principal en donde se hacían generalmente las carreras, había dos literas cómodas y dos muebles, al parecer tendría que compartir la habitación. La puerta sonó con un chillido dejando ver a un chico que cargaba un bolso y mas o menos dos cajas en sus manos, ¿era una cafetera lo que colgaba de su pantalón? El chico nuevo volteo para cerrar la puerta con el pie y al voltear nuevamente, dio un respingon al ver que su compañero ya estaba en la habitación.

-oh, ¡eres el chico que todas las chicas de la escuela quieren! que suerte la tuya, aunque no veo la razón para que te amen tanto -Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras el chico dejaba las cosas en el suelo y se sacaba la cafetera del pantalón, luego acercó una mano en forma de saludo- soy tu nuevo compañero, Naruto Uzumaki, ¡el mejordattebayo!

El chico era bastante entusiasta, ya que Sasuke solo lo miraba mientras el joven seguia estirando la mano con una sonrisa, si no le daba la mano de seguro el chico no la bajaria nunca.

-soy Sasuke uchiha

\- creo que seremos grandes amigosttebayo- respondió naruto estrechando la mano de sasuke

-hhmp

\- eres el hijo menor del dueño de las compañias uchi...

-si, pero no me parece comodo hablar de mi estado financiero

-ni yo del mio

-...¿es idea mía o te pareces al director?

-...¡ni yo de mi estado financiero! - murmuró el chico para luego lanzarse a la cama de arriba- yo dormiré arriba si no te molestattebayo

-hmmp ¿porqué tu arriba?

-¿qué? ¿quieres competir por ella? ¿alguna carrera de aquí hasta el comedor?

Bueno, si ese seria su compañero por el resto de la secundaria tal vez debería contarle su problema, era lo correcto para no tener problemas en un futuro.

-tengo problemas al corazón

Sakura arrastro sus maletas como pudo hacia su nueva habitación, la puerta se abrió con cuidado mientras ella la empujaba con su trasero para luego arrastrar sus cosas hacia adentro- ¡hola! disculpa - Había una chica dentro que sonreía tímida al ver la escena.

-tu...tu eres la...la chica enamorada

-se podria decir que soy yo, un gusto, soy Sakura haruno

-soy tu compañera...Hinata hyuga, el gusto es mío

Las dos sonrieron, al parecer se llevarían bien, Hinata parecía una muñeca de porcelana con su pelo negro azulado y largo hasta su espalda, también poseía unos ojos grandes y de un hermoso color perla.

-¿hyuga?

-si...yo...es que mi familia...

-es la compañia que le hace la competencia a la Uchiha

\- eso suena muy feo

\- Ah no te preocupes hinata-chan, esas son solo tonterias - sonrío la pelirosa tranquilizando a su nueva amiga y compañera en la escuela

Un joven de cabello rojo como el fuego estaba sentado a las afueras del dormitorio de chicas, miraba hacia el horizonte provocando varios suspiros de las chicas que lo veían, el tenía unos ojos preciosos y era bastante guapo, como un actor de película o un modelo de revistas de moda, se mantenía serio y era por que el chico esperaba que saliera el amor de su vida, esa chica de cabello extravagante lo había enamorado a primera vista

-disculpa, el dormitorio de chicos esta en esa dirección por si no lo sabias

El chico volteo la encontrarse con una chica rubia, de un cuerpo deslumbrante, llevaba anteojos y un monton de libros en las manos, ademas su peinado estaba formado por cuatro coletas.

-si, lo sé preciosa, pero es mucho mas interesante estar aquí pasando tiempo con ustedes, señoritas- dijo el chico acercandose conquetamente hacia la rubia de las cuatro coletas

Las chicas suspiraron al ver como el atrevido chico le quitaba los anteojos a la chica mientras ésta se veia sorprendida

-pero mira, sabia que detrás de estos cristales tenias unos ojos de maravilla, preciosa- el chico se alejo un poco mirando en 360° para ver a todo su publico femenino- soy Akatsuna no Sasori, de primer año preciosa, encantado de conocerte y conocerlas - termino guiñando un ojo a la chica rubia.

-¿ah si? y yo soy Sabaku no Temari - la chica le arrebato los lentes frunciendo el ceño- soy de tercer año, soy la supervisora del dormitorio de chicas...y hazme el favor de mover tu trasero al dormitorio de hombres, no te quiero frente a mi vista en 3...2...

La escuela Shido era una de las escuelas mas caras del pais, estaba tan bien implementada que tenia diversos deportes dentro de las facultades, como tenis, atletismo, tiro con arco, entre otros. Sasuke sabia que Sakura querría en listarse de inmediato, de seguro le iría excelente, de eso no había duda, y la capacidad mental que demostró fue impresionante, tanto que no se lo habría creido si se lo hubiesen contado y no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salio a "conocer" el lugar junto con su hiperactivo compañero de habitación, llevaba una semana aqui pero hay costumbres que simplemente no puedes borrar, por ejemplo el ver a Sakura haciendo deportes, Sakura se veia preciosa con el uniforme de arqueria, se ceñia a su cuerpo perfectamente, pero lo mas impresionante era la concentracion que veia en sus ojos antes de disparar una flecha dando directamente en el blanco, el profesor de pelo pelo plateado, el mismo que la habia sacado del auditorio, que estaba a su lado aplaudio como si Sakura habia hecho algo mal

-inteligente, bonita y atlética, vaya chicattebayo, ¿como la conseguiste siendo tan gruñón? te sacaste el premiado

-ella siempre ha tenido potencial en los deportes, solo que no lo ha aprovechado- respondió Sasuke haciendo caso omiso al otro comentario

-¿no lo ha aprovechado?

-ha perdido mucho de su tiempo persiguiendome y ya sabes...- murmuro el Uchiha viendo como Sakura los habia divisado y los saludaba con la mano alegremente

\- no seas teme, se nota que ella te quiere muchottebayo, tus decisiones son estúpidas...mira tengo una prima que sufre tu mismo problema y suele sonreír mas, te aseguro que...

-hmp- y ahí estaba ese rubio que le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ese chico le inspiraba confianza, solo por eso y por que jamas había tenido un mejor amigo, le permitía que le hablase así. El chico lo distrajo con una risa molesta, bueno tal vez no se lo permitiria a menudo

-¡le han hechado la bronca por saludar! - seguia riendo el chico

-esta en problemas - murmuro Sasuke sonriendo divertido

\- ¡oh! ¿y quien sera esa chica que se disculpa con kakashi sensei a su lado? esa de cabello negro azulado y ojos plateados, ¡es hermosattebayo!

-no lo se, pero tu al parecer conoces a la mitad de los profesores aqui

-casualidades de la vida

A pesar de haber salido ya de su séptima estancia en el hospital, Sasuke debía seguir asistiendo a los controles mensuales al hospital, ese día debía asistir si o si. Se sentó en el ultimo asiento del autobús, en cierta forma le molestaba que la gente lo mirara, toda esa gente molesta que nunca se metía en sus asuntos, sobre todo ahora que la chica pelirosa se aferraba a su brazo y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro sin querer soltarlo, la quería pero algunas veces era un poco asfixiante.

-¿por qué me pisas los talones?

-soy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo

-alejate de mí - Sasuke intento alejarla con cuidado pero era como si ella se hubiera pegado a él con pegamento

-soy feliz de estar contigo otra vez ¿por que no puedo abrazarte? - pregunto Sakura para abrazarlo con mas fuerza haciendo que la gente volteara a mirar

-lo siento mucho- se disculpo Sasuke avergonzado ante el acto de esa chiquilla tan molesta- sakura detente

-¿porqué?

\- sabes por que

-¿ y a quién le importa?

-solo déjalo

-no quiero- murmuró sakura sonriendo, Sasuke la miro vencido ante la sonrisa y no reclamó mas durante todo el trayecto al hospital

El hospital seguía de la misma manera en como lo dejo, vamos no es que cambiara demasiado, solo habían sido mas o menos dos meses desde que había salido de alta medica. Tsunade examino al chico y suspiro aliviada.

-estas progresando muy bien Sasuke

-si no estoy en clase, estoy en mi cama asi que...

-se que debe ser duro para ti

El chico se sentó frente a la doctora un poco sonrojado- doctora, tengo una pregunta, ¿cuanto ejercicio puedo hacer?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿puedo hacer deportes que no requieran correr? por ejemplo tiro con arco japones

-¿tiro con arco?

-o sexo...

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire mientras tsunade intentaba asimilarlas, ¿sasuke quería tener sexo?, pestañeo extrañada cuando la imagen de sakura se le vino a la cabeza, casi le dio un golpe en la cabeza al joven, si no fuera por que estaba enfermo ya tendría mas de 5 chichones en la cabeza. Sasuke notó la perturbacion de su doctora y retrocedio un poco.

-¡¿con quién planeas hacerlo si se puede saber!?

-yo...o no me refiero a Sakura, no lo haria con su nieta...es decir, no la deshonraria así- aclaro su garganta- estaba pensando que como morire pronto no tendre experiencia, solo eso, estaba preocupado

-bueno, depende, podrias hacerlo pero seria bastante agotador

-ya veo

-no como madre o abuela, si no como doctora...yo no te recomendaria intentarlo

-lo supongo...pero un chico que no puede tener sexo entonces no puede casarse con nadie...Sakura no piensa en esas cosas

El pasillo del hospital estaba repleto de personas conocidas por Sasuke, aquel del cabello blanco lo habia ayudado una vez a encontrar el baño, y el de la esquina le conto historias de noche mientras se sentia solo.

Sakura se habia aferrado nuevamente a su brazo, no sabia como sacarsela de encima, mas de tres veces casi lo hizo caer tropezandose con sus propios pies, algo no muy alentador. Sasuke le había dicho en voz baja que por favor lo dejara y solo había recibido en respuesta un: no seas tímido. Claro que no era tímido, pero esta situación era realmente molesta.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y la gente que había llenado la caja comenzaba a salir rápidamente, Sakura entro pero volvió a salir al ver que Sasuke miraba hacia atrás y frente a el una joven de cabello rojo y anteojos transparentes lo miraba de vuelta, esa no podia ser otra mas que...

-¿karin?

-¿sasuke? ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!

-¿cómo estas?

\- mejor que ayer peor que mañana, ya sabes como es esto, hola sakura, tambien tiempo en que no te veia

Haruno soltó a Sasuke y este ni notó su presencia, dejándola abrumada y dolida, mas que nada por que conocía a Karin Uzumaki, los tres cuando pequeños jugaban juntos, antes de que la pelirroja se pusiera peor y tuviera que cambiarse a un hospital en el extranjero. Ella y Sasuke sufrían el mismo problema; ellos si se entendían el uno al otro, Sakura solo intentaba comprenderlos, pero sabia que jamas lo vería desde la misma perspectiva que ellos.

Sasuke y Karin decidieron salir al jardín del hospital a conversar sobre los viejos tiempos y ponerse al día, Sakura se alejo un poco para darles privacidad, o al menos eso creía Sasuke, por que la verdad, Sakura quería que su novio le dijera que se quedara, el no hizo nada...

-todos hemos crecido ¿no? antes te acosaba mucho, ahora no he tenido la oportunidad- río la chica acomodandose los lentes- no puedo creer que seas el chico pequeño que se orinaba en pañales

-tu también lo hacías

-lo mío es distinto, tu te enojabas y yo sabia que debia hacerlo

-¿sabes qué? tengo un compañero que se apellida como tú, se llama naruto

-¿como yo? conozco a un naruto y es mi primo, pero su apellido es namikase como su padre

-ahora comprendo algunas cosas

-dale saludos de mi parte

-hmp...estábamos en primaria la ultima vez que nos vimos tú y yo

Una pelota llego a los pies de Karin, ella se inclino un poco para recogerla, dejando una vista general a Sasuke de sus senos, el miro aunque no de la forma morbosa, si no por que una gran cicatriz sobresalía, ella había sido operada recientemente.

-¿aun estás con sakura?- Sasuke miro junto con karin en dirección a la chica que estaba sentada a varios metros de ellos mientras jugaba tristemente con un flor- las enfermeras y yo solíamos decir que ustedes eran una pareja casada y yo era la amante, nos hacia gracia- ambos sonrieron

-¿estás hospitalizada?

-si, pero generalmente nos dejan deambular dentro del recinto, ya sabes, tuve un ataque al corazón, también estoy esperando un trasplante...¿tu también?

-si, es la única forma de que sobrevivamos

* * *

-¿por qué estas tan enfadada?

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a la escuela Sakura ni siquiera lo había mirado, estaba alejada de el por mas de dos asientos de distancia, su rostro se veía hermoso a pesar de su ceño fruncido, ella se mordía el labio fuertemente y tenia las manos aferradas en el asiento.

-no estoy enfadada

-¿no recuerdas a Karin? solía jugar con nosotros cuando eramos niños

-no la recuerdo, ¿por que los hombres son así?...una mujer guapa los hace débiles y sensibles, propensos a caer en lo que sea que uno les diga

-las mujeres son iguales, ustedes sonríen y flirtean a todos los hombres que son guapos

-débiles y sensibles

-sonriendo y flirteando

Sakura no respondió mas y volvió a quedar ausente hasta llegar a la escuela. Los días se ponían pesados, pero ella quería por sobre todas las cosas a Sasuke, pelear con el era como si se arrancara la piel, lo amaba tanto y al parecer el no veía eso. Decidió acercarse al aula de Sasuke, y hinata la acompaño en modo de apoyo para disculparse, los chicos la dejaban pasar por los pasillos sabiendo quien era ella y era de esperarse, toda la escuela la conocía. La sala estaba llena, pero Sasuke no estaba ahí

-¡Sakura-chan! que alegría verte por aquittebayo, ¿buscas al teme no?

-si, a Sasuke- lo cierto es que ellos jamas se habían conocido, pero al parecer Naruto hablaba con todo el mundo como si los conociera, sasuke le había hablado de el antes de esa pequeña pelea, a la chica le agradaba naruto y al parecer a hinata tambien por que estaba completamente sonrojada a su lado

\- ¡hola hinata-chan! lindo nombre, me lo dijo kakashi-sensei, y respecto al teme, el acaba de ir al hospital

-pero hoy no tiene chequeo, ¿se sintió mal?

\- no lo creo, creo que fue a ver a mi prima, no sabia que se conocían, ¡el mundo es tan pequeñottebayo! pero debería estar de vuelta esta tarde

-no estará temprano si fué a verla

Karin estaba recostada en la camilla mirando por la ventana, últimamente los días habían sido mas largos que de costumbre, todos igual de aburridos, nada cambiaba, ni si quiera la enfermera, bueno solo los guantes de látex debían cambiar pero si no fuera necesario de seguro tampoco cambiarían. La puerta se abrió lentamente, una enfermera mas tal vez para inyectarle en el brazo, sus pobres brazos estaban todos marcados y con hematomas simples por los pinchasos, estaba cansada de todos, de absolutamente todo; pero no era una enfermera, era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿sasuke enserio estas aquí?

-yo, te traje unas flores

Karin lo miro impactada, el le regalaba flores y ¿desde cuando? ese chico no era capaz ni siquiera de darle flores a su mamá.

-gracias Sasuke-kun, las flores están hermosas

Ya no había algo mas que hacer, Sakura se despidió de Naruto resoplando y salio del aula seguida de la dulce Hinata que aun seguía sonrojada hasta las orejas, en la habitación hablarían de eso. Distraída como estaba no noto que había alguien mas frente a ella, choco fuertemente en el chico y cayo al suelo fastidiada.

-¡sakura-chan!-grito hinata preocupada

-lo siento, ¿estas bien?- Sasori estiro la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, muchas fangirls rogaban por estar en esa situación con el pelirrojo sensual, y como siempre todos se acercaron para ver que ocurría

-estoy bien, puedo levantarme sola, gracias -dijo Sakura intentando ponerse de pie con ayuda de Hinata, se limpio el uniforme y ambas comenzaron a caminar. Sasori se miro la mano que aun seguía estirada y que ella desprecio.

-Eres Haruno Sakura- dijo el pelirojo haciendo que Sakura volteara- soy Akatsuna no Sasori de primer año, mis notas fueron las segundas mejores, encantado de conocerte, no había tenido una buena oportunidad

-eh si, hola- dijo sakura desinteresada

Sasori se arrodillo a su lado y le tomo la mano a la fuerza dejando aun mas sorprendida a Sakura- princesa...disfrutemos de nuestra vida académica juntos

Sakura abrió grande los ojos e intento forcejear para quitar su mano pero sasori no se lo permitía, al final gano Sakura sacando fuerzas de kami sabe donde y lo miro furiosa mientras la multitud murmuraba; pero dentro de la misma multitud salio una chica rubia aplaudiendo para llamar la atención.

-¡bien aquí ya no hay nada que ver! ¡por favor no congestionen el pasillo! fuera de aquí ahora, no toques eso, gracias- la rubia tomó del brazo a Sakura y hinata y las alejo por el pasillo- no le presten atención a ese tipo, es un revuelve gallineros, he tenido muchos problemas con el rondando el dormitorio de chicas

-tampoco iba a prestarle atención, pero te lo agradezco de todo corazón

-eres valiente, te oí en el auditorio, soy Temari no Sabaku, soy de tercer año

-Soy sakura y ella es hinata y somos de primero

-un gusto conocerlas y ayudarlas chicas

-etto... pues a mi nunca me ha molestado- dijo hinata sonriendo

Sasuke venia con el corazón apretado, ver a Karin en esa situación lo puso muy mal sentimentalmente, pobre de ella, pobre de el. Visitar a Karin lo había hecho sentir un poco mejor, la compañía era un buen remedio para la soledad, el no podía quejarse de eso ya que en cada estancia era acompañado por Sakura, pero a Karin no la iban a ver muy seguido, sus padres habían muerto y solo tenia a su tía Kushina, la madre de Naruto que la visitaba los fines de semana junto con su esposo e hijo, pero ¿y el resto de los días en que ellos no podían? A pesar de ser serio y algunas veces frió, él tenia un buen corazón y sentía que debía visitarla mas seguido, después de todo, ninguno de los dos tenia la vida asegurada, había que ser solidario.

Un auto estacionado con una anciana dentro le llamo la atención, a esa hora nunca había visto un automóvil en la escuela, mas allá diviso dos siluetas.

-toma hijo, ¿como lo haces para comer aqui? te traje un poco de comida, estudia duro sasori, estoy orgullosa de ti...volveré pronto

-no vuelvas otra vez

La mujer comenzó a caminar y miro a Sasuke- buenas noches- luego procedió a subir al auto y desapareció en unos minutos.

-no le digas a nadie

-¿qué cosa? ¿tiene algo de malo que venga tu madre a traerte cosas para comer?

-dañara mi imagen si la gente se entera que tengo una familia lamentable...escuche que tenias problemas del corazón y no me refiero al lado sentimental, ¿desde cuando?

-¿acaso te conozco? - Sasuke metió sus manos a los bolsillos y camino sin prestar atención a nada mas, esos chicos estúpidos le hacían hervir la sangre

-Sasuke Uchiha- el nombrado se detuvo sin voltear- necesito hablar contigo

Ahora Sasori se adelanto dando a entender que debía seguirlo, el Uchiha lo siguió en silencio hasta unos asientos en la plaza central de la escuela que quedaba al lado de la cancha de atletismo, la misma que quedaba frente a la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasori reviso su bolsa de alimentos y saco una botella de bebida Coca-cola, la miro sonriendo y se la tendió a Sasuke, el cual solo miro a Sasori sin prestar atención a su ofrecimiento.

-a claro, los dulces son malos para ti

-¿porque...?

-¿por que lo se? - Sasori rió con superioridad- suelo saber de alguien que sufre la misma situación, así que lo mas probable es que sepa de esa situación incluso mas que tu y Sakura

Sasuke lo observo un poco impactado pero no quería expresarlo ¿ese chico tenia el mismo problema que el?. Sasori dio un largo trago a su Coca-cola y lo miro.

-esa persona a la que me refiero, murió...seguramente esperando un donante igual que tu probablemente, pero no sirvió y murio el pobre condenado- hubo un silencio de mas o menos unos segundos que parecieron eternos-... era mi padre -Sasuke aflojo el ceño mostrándose compasivo-...morir de enfermedad cardíaca no es raro, así que no me interesa la gente muerta, solo me interesa la gente que ha quedado atrás... mi madre aun lo extraña, y la he visto llorar muchas veces...- El chico sonrió al ver la expresión de Sasuke-... que destino el que tienes Uchiha... la chica de la cual me enamore tiene novio, y sufre la misma enfermedad que mi padre...

Sasuke se quedo estático mientras Sasori le daba la espalda mirando el cielo, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿este tipo se había enamorado de SU Sakura?

\- Cuando me di cuenta de tu problema se me ocurrió una idea - Sasori volvió a acercarse a Sasuke y esta vez tan cerca para hablarle al oído con superioridad y frialdad-... cuando mueras, ella no dejara de llorar...así que evitarlo...debo hacerla mía mientras aun vivas

Sasuke apretó los puños mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla, no podía golpearlo o alterarse, pero este tipo era un maldito merecedor de un golpe de oro. Sasori se alejo un poco y lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho

-¿por que tenias que venir precisamente a esta escuela? ¿era para romper con ella y no te funciono?... si es así, entonces no esperes ni un segundo mas Uchiha, rompe con ella...

_Duele saber que no soy el hombre para ti_

_y que probablemente nunca lo seré,_

_mi decisión aun se mantiene firme_

_lo nuestro debe acabar..._

_aunque me duela como un infarto._

* * *

**Hola *-* bueno aquí les dejé el capitulo 4, espero les guste...me volvi a emocionar con este fanfic, y ya he avanzado con el capitulo 6 que probablemente suba cuando reciba un comentario sobre esta actualizacion, sin comentarios no voy continuar xD o tal vez si, quien sabe lol**

**Gracias a todos por leer, publique este fanfic al grupo de facebook SasuSaku eternal love, si hay alguien de ahí que lo está leyendo...pues muchisimas gracias *-* **

**un abrazo psicologico a todos ;) sin excepción :'3**


	6. capitulo 5

**Te doy mi primer amor: capitulo 5**

_Atención: los personajes de naruto shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de masashi kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: "te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

Una Semana había transcurrido, Sasuke se estaba comportando igual de distante que los últimos días de primaria, a Sakura nuevamente le entraba el miedo. Temari y hinata se habían vuelto sus mejores amigas en poco tiempo y ellas ya sabían los problemas que estaban ocurriendo, a excepción de la enfermedad de Sasuke. La joven Temari, alardeando tener experiencia le dijo que no lo siguiera mas, lo mas probable es que se sintiera ahogado, a ningún hombre le gustaban las chicas tan asfixiantes, a lo que Sakura accedió a comprobar, no lo siguió durante ese tiempo, al menos no tanto como lo hacia antes. Hinata le dijo que tal vez era por que ya casi se venia el periodo de los exámenes y tal vez Sasuke estaba preocupado por eso. Pero a pensar de todo Sakura sabia que no eran los exámenes, a Sasuke no le interesaba tanto el aprobar, a Sasuke le interesaba vivir.

-Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿qué..?

-espera...

Sasori la había sorprendido en sus momentos de reflexión, en donde su mente se iba de su cuerpo y no sabia nada de lo que pasara en el mundo. El chico le paso una mano por los hombros y se acerco tanto como pudo.

-se mi chica...- Sakura lo empujo asqueada

\- Sasori, sabes que yo...

-no, esperare pacientemente tu respuesta...

Y se fue, nunca había sido mas rápido, algunas veces la seguía hasta al comedor y agradecía a Temari que lo mantenía alejado o si no ella colapsaría, no es que el chico fuera mala persona con ella, no le hacia daño a nadie, pero a ella no le gustaba y eso debía entenderlo, no podía darle nada mas que amistad sincera.

Sasuke se encontraba solo y desolado, aunque siempre fue así es esas clases de educación física, nada cambiaba con eso. pero claro que había un cambio, un ligero cambio que lo hacía enfurecer... Sasori lo miraba con superioridad mientras calentaba para la competencia de carreras. Las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo y decir que Sasori era tan bueno en todo, y que en deportes era el corredor mas rápido, Sasuke hubiese dado todo por competir, cuando era pequeño y antes de saber de su enfermedad, era el mas rápido de su clase.

-¡en sus marcas! ¡listos! ¡fuera!

Mas de siete alumnos corriendo y aun así ninguno podía alcanzar a Sasori que había tomado la delantera como si de un rayo tratase, llego a la meta con una gran diferencia de tiempo primero que todos los demás, Sasuke lo odiaba aun mas.

-En abril de 1895, hirobumi Ito, munemitsu de Japón y hongzang de China...- El profesor Maito Gai hablaba pero Sakura no prestaba atención, este profesor si que era fácil de dibujar como una caricatura antigua, vestido de Samurai, con una coleta pasada de moda y una espada de palo de bambú. Volteó sonriendo al terminar para mostrarle su obra maestra a Hinata que río por lo bajo disimuladamente. Sakura dibujaba muy graciosamente mal-...china reconoce la completa independencia de Korea... -Sakura sonrío complacida y miró por la ventana, Sasuke estaba caminando justo por donde algunos chicos se escapaban de clases y del internado para pasar un buen rato sin estudios.

-¡profesor! - se levantó Sakura de su asiento levantando la mano-...necesito ir al baño...- sin nada mas que decir, miró a hinata rogando con la mirada que la cubriera en caso de cualquier cosa y Hinata asintió con la cabeza para luego ver a Sakura salir como cohete.

-¿a dónde vas?

Sasuke volteo un poco sorprendido al ver a Sakura allí, si los encontraban a los dos serian castigados severamente- ah eres tú...- Sasuke siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la salida improvisada y oculta- voy al hospital, no tenia permiso hoy así que pensé en escaparme

-¿vas a verla otra vez?

-tu...no lo entiendes, es algo que debo hacer...es solitario estar en un hospital un día de semana, deja de ser celosa y ten un poco de consideración

-¿qué...?

Sasuke tomó una mesa y la acomodo para luego subir en ella y saltar tras la pandereta que dividía las dos mitades, sin notar que un pequeño sobre caía de su bolsillo, siendo tomado por Sakura cuando este ya se había marchado.

-me pregunto donde lo perdí- murmuro Sasuke hurgando entre sus bolsillos sin éxito mientras Karin lo observaba divertida

-¿que perdiste?

-un amuleto de la suerte, mi voluntad, lo escribí cuando era niño...en aquél entonces era realmente mi voluntad, pero sigo con vida así que ahora es mi amuleto de la suerte, tal vez fue cuando escalé el muro, espero que Sakura lo guarde por mi

Karin río en voz alta e intento callarse cuando Sasuke la miró con curiosidad

-tu, tienes suerte de tener a Sakura a tu lado- dijo Karin sonriendo- yo no tengo a nadie, Naruto siempre me habla de los chicos de su instituto y creo que me miente, ya que dice que todos son horribles pero, aun así, yo nunca he tenido una relación, jamas, y probablemente cuando tenga mi trasplante de corazón tendré una cicatriz aun mas grande en mi pecho y obviamente ningún hombre la va a querer ver, nunca tendré una relación

-no pienses así... no importa - Sasuke no sabia que decir, en cierto punto ella tenia razón- tu eres una chica muy guapa, karin

Karin sonrió nostálgica mientras miro a la nada por un momento, Sasuke seguía sin saber que decir, no era muy bueno hablando o dando consejos

-sasuke...

-¿que?

-¿vas a besarme?

-¿besarte?

Sakura veía el sobre en sus manos, nunca lo abriría, lo había prometido cuando eran niños y aunque Sasuke no recordara sus promesas ella por su puesto que las recordaba perfectamente bien.

\- Sasuke idiota, ¿aun conservaba esto?

-ven Sasuke...por favor

El Uchiha trago saliva, no contaba con esto, algunas veces las chicas lograban sorprenderlo, él sabia que tal vez Karin sintiera algo por él, cuando niños lo demostraba mucho pero jamás imagino que le pediría un beso tan abiertamente.

-yo, nunca... he... estado enamorada entonces nunca he besado a nadie, mi vida completa la he hecho solo en este hospital y la clínica del extranjero... y yo... no quiero morir así Sasuke- el mencionado miro al suelo confundido-... Sasuke-kun, acaso ¿no te gusto ni un poquito? - el chico la miro sin decir nada-... si no te gusto entonces ...

-¿qué...? claro que no...

-entonces si te gusto

La chica de anteojos se puso de pie temerosamente mientras se acercaba a Sasuke, el uchiha solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura y en que esto le haría daño, pero por otro lado estaba su amiga Karin, con las mismas oportunidades de vivir que él y que probablemente muriera...como él.

Karin acerco su rostro al de Sasuke y rozo su nariz con la de el, se quedo ahí por unos segundos y luego se acerco a su boca, lo beso con ternura e inexperiencia. Los labios de Karin no sabían como los de Sakura, los de Karin sabían a hospital, ¿los de el tambien sabrán así para Sakura? era lo mas probable, el beso duró unos segundos mas hasta que Karin se separo sonrojada y se sentó en la camilla sonriendo.

-muero de vergüenza al admitir que este fue mi primer beso

La noche estaba neutral, no había viento exagerado, no hacia ni frio ni calor, todo estaba tranquilo y a oscuras. Una silueta femenina caminaba por los pasillos con calma y alerta, con cuidado de no hacer un ruido que la delatara. Hinata había visto subir a Sasuke al observatorio, ya que la ventana de ellas daba justo a ese lugar y Sakura no perdió el tiempo, debía entregarle su "voluntad" al dueño, ademas quería saber de el y como le había ido en el hospital. Subió las escaleras en silencio, Sasuke era tan guapo a la luz de la luna, a la luz del sol e incluso a la luz de una bombilla eléctrica. Pero su rostro hoy aparte de guapo estaba ensombrecido, sus ojos no brillaban con el reflejo de la luna.

-Sasuke-kun...- el susodicho la miro sin cambiar el reflejo de su mirada oscura- te vi subir desde el dormitorio, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-vine a estar solo, Naruto es mi amigo pero suele ser muy escandaloso y esta noche o al menos por un rato no quiero escucharlo hablar de lo exquisito que es el ramen y de lo bonita que se veía Hinata hoy

-¿tú...querías convertirte en astronauta recuerdas?

-¿no estas escuchando? quiero estar solo y sin personas escandalosas

-¿tu...estuviste en el hospital todo el día?

-si...estuve

-¿con Karin?

-si...hablamos

-¿sobre qué?

-muchas cosas

-pero...¿sobre qué?

No es que lo estuviese interrogando, o tal vez si, pero ella necesitaba con urgencia escuchar su voz, necesitaba que el confiara en ella como solía hacerlo antes.

-lo siento Sakura... Karin y yo nos besamos- dijo Sasuke sin levantar la vista por unos minutos, cuando al fin pudo levantarla, Sakura lo miraba de una forma neutra, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento y eso lo asusto- ¡fue algo que no pude evitar!, preguntó ¿no te gusto? y dije claro que no, luego me dijo ¿entonces te gusto?...y...

-¡idiota! ¡eso es una pregunta inductiva!... solo por que es guapa... tú...

-¡no es por eso!

-¡¿entonces por qué?!

\- dijo que no quería morir... no así, ella aun espera por un trasplante , no puedo ser frio ante alguien así

\- no es bondad

\- lo sé

-¡no soporto este lado de ti!

-¡entonces corta conmigo Sakura!- la chica quedo en estado de shock mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-... al fin entiendo como te sientes Sakura

-¿cómo me siento?

-no puedes simplemente salir de ello, no puedes decir que no a alguien tan ansioso por vivir...piénsalo bien, he sido la única persona que te ha dicho un te amo y eres demasiado buena para dejarlo pasar, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi...no pude decirle a Karin que no.

Las lagrimas que trataba de contener corrieron por las mejillas de la pelirosa - Sasuke-kun tu no...tu no sabes como me siento, ¿por que no podías simplemente decirle que no? ¡los chicos...los chicos deben aprender a decir no cuando la chica de la que no esta interesado pregunta si le gusta!- Sakura saco la carta de su bolsillo y lo arrojo a los pies de Sasuke- ¡bien! si eso es lo que quieres... entonces terminemos- la joven comenzó a hipar mientras lloraba sin pulcro y al ver a Sasuke ahí, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro hizo que todo se quebrara dentro de ella, lo miro por ultima vez y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando ya no vio a Sakura el chico cubrió su cara con las manos, ese momento fue el mas difícil de controlar.

Sasuke caminaba junto a naruto directo a la clase de matemáticas, irónicamente la favorita de su hiperactivo amigo. Aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro bañado en lagrimas de Sakura, tal vez debería hacer que lo odie para que así ella no sufriese cuando llegara el momento.

La dueña de ojos color jade caminaba junto a sus dos amigas, por un momento cruzaron miradas, mirada que ella desvió con dolor y siguió caminando en silencio.

-tranquila Sakura-chan

-¡esta tranquila hinata! las mujeres podemos soportar estas cosas

-gracias Temari, Hinata, su apoyo me hace muy bien

-¡princesa!

-ese inepto otra vez...- murmuro entre dientes Temari

Sasori abrazo por la espalda a Sakura provocando que casi le arrancaran la cabeza con los ojos, Sakura giro para sacárselo de encima y lo miro con fastidio.

-¿ese fue un movimiento de ballet princesa?

-déjame en paz

-¿quieres que desayunemos juntos?

-¡hey, estamos con ella tonto!- grito temari moviendo los ojos como si fuera obvio

-pero vamos los cuatro, yo pago

-esa es buena oferta - admitió Temari haciendo que Hinata sonriera divertida y Sakura rodara los ojos

-Teme, ¿vas a dejar que el cabeza de tomate haga esottebayo?

-no es asunto mio

-cada día te encuentro mas teme, teme

-cállate dobe

-espera, te alcanzo luego, tengo una llamada de mamá, y cuando uno no les contesta enseguida...es tenebroso

-¿que esperas para contestar usuratokanchi?

Naruto se alejo mientras contestaba su celular, y no lo alcanzo durante todo el dia.

La pelirosa de ojos jade no entendía que sucedía, sus sentimientos manejaban tambien sus movimientos, el tiro con arco había sido su especialidad pero ahora estando sola en el patio de practica, ni siquiera una vez pudo alcanzar el blanco, era frustrante.

-princesa...

y ahí estaba de nuevo el molesto de Sasori.

Sasuke decidió no esperar mas a naruto, ya habían salido de la escuela y ni rastros de él, así que solo pensó en que hoy si podía ir al hospital a visitar a Karin, después de todo no podía ir, besarla y después dejarla sola otra vez, hasta para el eso era decepcionante. En cierto modo era un alivio que Sakura ya no lo siguiera, pero la extrañaba mas que a nadie, extrañaba sus gritos, su aroma a fresa y sus suaves labios que siempre amó, pero no debía ser egoísta, debía dejarla ir.

Camino por el pasillo del hospital mentalizándose para hablar como normalmente hacia con Karin, no quería verse incomodo o nervioso, eso podría poner triste a su amiga. Suspiro por ultima vez y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, para encontrarse con la cama vacia y una enfermera limpiando todo.

-¿qué...que le sucedió a la señorita Uzumaki Karin? ¿la cambiaron de habitación?

-... ella falleció hace algunas horas en la mañana, un ataque repentino de corazón y nada se pudo hacer

De pronto Sasuke sintió que le faltaba el aire, el nudo de la corbata del uniforme de la escuela comenzaba a apretarle, su corazón se acelero y su respiración se hizo complicada, salió corriendo de la habitación y se fue directo al pasillo mientras se soltaba el nudo de la corbata y respiraba con dificultad, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Sentía la muerte cerca, tan cerca como un repentino ataque al corazón que termino con la vida de su amiga, ahora entendía por que naruto había desaparecido durante todo el día. Sintió miedo y comenzó a sudar, el pudo haber muerto de la misma manera y ¿había aprovechado su existencia? por primera vez sintió que ser egoísta era lo indicado.

-Sa...Sakura- el joven cayo al suelo mientras acompasaba su respiración y sus nervios se calmaban. Necesitaba a Sakura para tener fuerzas, la necesitaba como respirar, necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba que ella lo tranquilizara, necesitaba sus dulces caricias y sus dulces besos y la necesitaba a ella, simplemente a ella. Mientras tuviera vida la haría sonreír y no llorar, el final aun no estaba escrito para él, aunque estuviese tan cercano él se negaba a aceptarlo, desde ahora viviría, viviría no como antes, ahora disfrutaría las pequeñas cosas que le entregaba la vida, las disfrutaría con su familia, con sus amigos y con Sakura... debía recuperar a Sakura.

Sakura se deshacía de sus vendas en la manos, mientras Sasori intentaba llamar su atención de alguna forma, un chiste, una historia, poemas, palabras bonitas, nada resultaba.

-...dije que esperaría pacientemente pero apresare si me puedes contestar ahora... princesa ¡préstame atención princesa!...¿no te gusto? si no me respondes es por que si te gusto, como lo pensé, ¿entro en la categoría de los que podrían gustarte? entonces intentemoslo princesa

-no, amo a Sasuke, lo quiero mas que a ti, lo amo mas que a nadie- Sasori borro su sonrisa y la miro seriamente

-el morirá, lo sabes...no quedara mucho tiempo

Sasori solo notó el sonido y el dolor llego después de verla tomando su mano roja, ella le había golpeado en la cara con fuerza y había hecho que se dañara su propia mano

-¡te matare si vuelves a decir algo como eso Sasori! ¡Shannaro! ¡Sasuke no me abandonara ni morirá! ¡no tomes a la ligera su vida! ¿no lo entiendes o eres sordo? - al ver que no había respuesta de parte de Sasori, la chica opto por salir del lugar pero se detuvo al escucharlo

-¿Qué es parecido a perder a alguien querido? ... no lo puedes entender

-te equivocas... mis padres murieron y yo vivo con mi abuela

-...cuando Sasuke muera ¿que te pasara? si vas a estar... quebrantada entonces yo...- Sasori la abrazo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- no soportaría verte llorar, se lo dije a Sasuke

-déjame...

-no quiero

-¡que me sueltes!- Sakura lo empujo con fuerza sobrehumana provocando que el chico se cayera al suelo, él la miro limpiándose unas pequeñas lagrimas y río con dolor, no era una risa de burla, era una risa para salir de una situación dolorosa y embarazosa, se puso de pie y abandono el lugar.

Sasuke se había calmado al fin, respiraba con normalidad, dentro de su normalidad, y se dedico a mirar el cielo, en la misma dirección en la cual de niños junto son Sakura miraron los fuegos artificiales, ese día en que se entero que no viviría para cumplir sus sueños.

_Ere__ egoísta, no te haré mas daño_

_al menos no hasta que deba dejar este mundo_

_pero ese daño no sera mi culpa_

_por que no me quiero ir..._

_no quiero dejarte._

* * *

**No sé que decir xD hace mucho no actualizaba este fic, he tenido muchos proyectos en la cabeza, soy una caja de ideas desordenadas, disculpen la tardanza xD ok ahí la continuación así que espero les guste :3 saludos y gracias por sus comentarios 3 ( sigan comentando :c)**

**saludos y besos psicológicos 3**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Te doy mi primer amor**_**_: capítulo 6_**

_Atención: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son creación de masashi kishimoto._

_Fanfic basado y modificado de la película japonesa: "te doy mi primer amor"_

* * *

...

* * *

-espera ¿escuché bien? ¿Retarme a qué? mira lo pálido que estás

-sprint de 100 metros, Sasori

Sasuke estaba completamente decidido a vivir lo que le quedaba, y él para vivir necesitaba vencerlo, necesitaba recuperar completamente a Sakura y además demostrar que aún podía correr como antaño.

-¿por qué quieres que ayude a suicidarte?

\- si pierdo, Sakura es toda tuya

no debía perder por nada del mundo...por nada. Sasori volteó interesado

-pero si pierdo, no te volverás a acercar a ella en tu vida ¿oíste? no le hables, no la mires, mantén tus ojos bajos en la escuela o en otra chica

Naruto se movió incomodo en su lugar.

-...que no sean sus amigas claro esta,ni a Hinata y tampoco a Temari, no te acercaras a sus amigas puesto que estará cerca de ellas- Sasuke miro a naruto y recibió una mirada de agradecimiento

-trato hecho, chico suicida...

Ambos chicos calentaban en sus puestos, Naruto sería el juez del encuentro y se veía nervioso, no tan chillón como de costumbre y es que confiaba en su amigo, lo apoyaba ante todo. Sasuke sonrío a sus adentros, había encontrado un verdadero amigo en una persona tan molesta.

Una chica peliazul corría veloz en dirección al rubio y se quedo a su lado recuperando el aliento.

-¿qué...qué sucede...naruto-kun? ¿por qué ellos están calentando?

-Hinata-chan, confío en Sasuke, pero aún así quiero que le avises a Sakura-chan sobre esto

-esto no le gustara nada...nada de nada

-lo sé... bueno ¡la carrera comenzara así que...estén listosttebayo- gritó naruto sin mucho entusiasmo mientras hinata corría de vuelta en busca de Sakura-... en sus marcas...listos, ¡fuera!

Tan solo al comenzar a correr Sasori ya lo había pasado, pero no debía perder, así que no había otra opción. Comenzó a agitarse cuando aceleró el ritmo alcanzando al pelirrojo por poco, Sasori al notar la cercanía tambien aceleró lo mas que pudo pero no fue suficiente, Sasuke se movía como si hubiese corrido toda la vida y en unos segundos ya estaba en la meta...primero que Sasori, eso se valoraba pues era un hombre de palabra.

Sakura, mi amada

no moriré

Sasuke cayó al suelo mientras naruto corría a su lado, pero el Uchiha no cayo infartado, el mismo se tiró al suelo sintiéndose vivo y lleno de adrenalina, sonrió con satisfacción tranquilizando al rubio

-¡felicidades teme! ¡nunca dude de ti, lo jurottebayo!

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó Sasuke recuperando el aliento

\- ¡teme, apostaría mi brazo derecho por ti!

-dobe

Los dos se miraron y rieron para luego mirar a Sasori quien se veía derrotado- una promesa es una promesa, Sasori, nada de pretender a Sakura...

-ni a Hinata dattebayo

-¿ y a temari?

\- suerte con ella, te sera difícil- respondió Sasuke para luego tirarse al suelo- ¡sin correr en tanto tiempo! ¡me siento bien, realmente bien!

-no sabia que podías hacer eso teme, te arriesgaste pero, fue sensacional

-suerte de principiante - mascullo Sasori mientras se daba la vuelta y se despedía con la mano. Al entrar al recinto de dormitorio vio a Sakura y a Hinata mirar desde un lugar a escondidas, lamentablemente debía renunciar, le dio su palabra al Uchiha, así que sin mas, abandonó pensando en una estrategia para atraer a Temari- ¡temari-chan!

La noche era tranquila, el viento era tibio y la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Sakura y Hinata conversaban en su habitación mientras intentaban terminar un trabajo importante de la profesora Kurenai, ella era exigente pero nadie dijo que eso era malo.

-Sakura-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro hinata-chan ¿de naruto?

-¡no!- chillo ella sonrojada hasta la punta del pelo

-pensé que querías hablar del desmayo que tuviste cuando el te dijo que te veías muy bonita en uniforme de arquera

-yo...yo... eso fue por que...

-ya tranquila, solo pregunta

-¿qué tiene exactamente Sasuke-kun para que se preocupen tanto por si corre o no?

-él...él tiene un problema al corazón muy grave, entonces no puede agitarse, fue por eso que nos conocimos en el hospital

-ya entiendo- susurró hinata bajando la mirada para luego mirarla sonriente- todo saldrá bien, sé que llegará un donante

\- y yo... yo quisiera que eso sucediera, y cuando suceda quisiera estar ahí con él... quisiera estar con él en todo proceso

-¿lo amas demasiado no?

-con toda mi alma hinata-chan, con toda mi alma

La ventana sonó como si la hubiesen golpeado con una pequeña piedra, Sakura y Hinata se miraron un poco desconcertadas. ¿sería Temari?, no imposible, ella era la encargada de que se cumpliera el toque de queda en el dormitorio de chicas, así que seria imposible.

Se acercaron a la ventana con cuidado, abrieron despacio intentando no meter ruido, si era Sasori otra vez le lanzaría una cubeta con agua. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando asomaron la cabeza viendo a un rubio y un azabache mirando hacia arriba, Naruto tenia otra piedra en la mano que dejo caer sonriendo.

-¿sasuke?

-¡¿naruto-kun?!

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse y sonreír leve

-¡hey chicas! las sorprendimos ¿no?- dijo Naruto haciendo el signo de paz y amor

-s...si

-¿es que acaso están locos?- preguntó Sakura

\- los chicos no pueden entrar en los dormitorios femeninos- acotó Hinata sonrojada

-así que, piérdete Sasuke- soltó Sakura

\- Sakura, tengamos una cita bajo la luna

-eso que dijo el teme va tambien para nosotros Hinata-chan ¿te gustaría?

-yo creo... que...- Hinata miró a Sakura para ver que responder

\- Hinata-chan, si quieres ir puedes hacerlo, yo no diré nada, te cubriré la espalda- dijo Sakura dulcemente mientras veía a Hinata sonreír

-¿y nosotros qué, sakura? -pregunto Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-¿ no que...habíamos roto?

-¿enserio? ¿cuando rompimos?, no lo recuerdo - dijo Sasuke para luego sonreír y comenzar a caminar- te espero...

-¿se está burlando de mí?

-¡Teme! eh hinata-chan te espero en el árbol al lado del farol- gritó Naruto para luego salir tras Sasuke.

Las chicas se miraron y en silencio se arreglaron un poco y salieron emocionadas, pero Temari estaba ahí lo que provocó que casi se atragantaran con su propia saliva.

-¿dónde se supone que iban chicas?

-te...temari-san, lo que ocurre es que...- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-nosotras...- replico Sakura de la misma manera

\- ya no se preocupen, esta vez les cubriré la espalda de mi misma, hoy nunca las vi salir ¿han pasado por aquí? no lo creo, debió ser mi imaginación - dijo mirando para todos lados mientras caminaba a su habitación sonriendo- ¡me deben una!

Sakura caminaba tras Sasuke y este se veía de muy buen humor, no le había tomado la mano por que no quería hostigarlo y acosarlo otra vez, no quería que se volviera a apartar por la culpa de ella misma.

-una cita nocturna a través del campus...- murmuró con voz ronca, esa voz varonil que la hacia temblar como gelatina-... Sakura- El chico se acercó y le tomó la mano para continuar caminando, la chica quedo sorprendida y un tanto incomoda, pero nunca mas feliz. Juntos fueron a la sala de entrenamiento de arqueria, estaba vacía y allí podían conversar con libertad. Sasuke se veía tan masculino, tan protector...tan ¿sano?

-Quise apuntarme al club del tiro con arco Japones- murmuró Sasuke mientras tomaba un arco en sus manos

-¿lo hiciste?

-estar en un club contigo suena divertido...y te ves sexy en esa vestimenta- Sakura río ante el comentario

-Naruto fue mas delicado cuando le dijo eso a Hinata, creo que le dijo que se veía hermosa...pero en todo caso, ¿solo por que me veo sexy con el uniforme es que querías entrar al club?- Sakura río leve mientras metía las manos en su chaqueta- estas loco Sasuke-kun

Sasuke tomó el arco y apuntó al blanco, claro sin una flecha pero no pretendía disparar de todos modos

-debes sacar mas tu pecho Sasuke-kun

El chico confundido trago aire provocando una risa de Sakura y cosechando una mirada de pocos amigos hacia ella, no le gustaba ser avergonzado, pero Sakura sabia que esas miradas solo escondían que se estaba riendo por dentro. La ojijade se acercó para corregir la postura de su amado, pero se acercó demasiado, una corriente eléctrica invadió toda la espina dorsal de Sasuke mientras sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo, la chica contuvo el aliento cuando esa corriente provoco un sonrojo notorio que la hizo morder su labio.

-sa...sakura...- el chico la miró con sus ojos negros haciendo que cayera en un hechizo del que no podría volver, el chico la acercó mas a él mientras la besaba con ansias, Sakura embobada apenas pudo alejarse unos centímetros

-Sasuke...a...aquí no

-sería como mi recompensa por ganar

-¿recompensa por ganar qué?

-una recompensa por estar vivo...- Sasuke le dio un casto beso en los labios y luego dejo juntas sus frentes- te quiero Sakura y es mas que un querer, yo... te amo

Después de una mirada llena de magia se besaron otra vez, las piernas de Sakura temblaron por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, en un momento a otro recordó muchas veces en las que la abuela le dijo que no era recomendable para Sasuke agitarse y en un pestañeo recordó la escena de la enfermería en donde tan solo por mostrarle su brasier casi le da un infarto por excitación. Sakura lo empujó.

-¡Sasuke no! por favor no, detente

-Sakura... quiero que sepas que yo estoy bien, no me pasara nada si eso es lo que temes

-¡Sasuke yo no soportaría que algo malo te pasara por mi culpa! ¡recuerda la enfermería! recuerdalo...

-ese día yo no estaba preparado para avanzar, ¿acaso me vez alterado?

\- solo es cuestión de tiempo

\- sé que puedo Sakura, quiero compartir esto contigo - susurro Sasuke mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón- se que esta fallando desde hace mucho, pero sigue funcionando a pesar de todo y es tuyo... yo...créeme que quisiera casarme contigo, quisiera compartir contigo toda mi vida, tener hijos, ser feliz y hacer una vida normal... y me duele no poder darte lo que mereces, ahora ni siquiera puedo servirte como hombre...yo...

-¿estás seguro que te sientes bien?

Sasuke la miro neutral mientras Sakura se sonrojaba intensamente, la hacia ver tan bella, tan hermosa, tan...Sakura, ojala tuviera mas vida para seguir madrugando juntos como lo estaban haciendo en este momento, en que dejaban de ser dos seres por separado y se fundían en uno solo para siempre. Cada beso, cada caricia que Sasuke iba dejando en su piel era una marca permanente en ella, esas marcas que jamás se borrarían por que ella era completa y totalmente de Sasuke Uchiha, de nadie mas. Suspiro tras suspiro Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse vivo nuevamente, mas vivo que nunca junto a la mujer que ama y amara por siempre hasta el fin de sus días, su primer amor, a quien le confió todo, ahora ella estaba confiando en él y no podía defraudarla, él viviría por ella, él viviría en ella, eso sentía en este momento...jamas la dejaría sola, siempre tendría algo de él, lo que fuese y lo que pidiese.

El sol dejaba caer sus rayos de forma terrible, el día era tan seco en la escuela, Sasuke necesitaba salir de allí a caminar, algo lejos de la escuela. Extrañamente se sentía ansioso y no sabia por que, su corazón estaba bien, la noche pasada a pesar de ser bastante movida no había repercutido en su ritmo cardíaco fatalmente. Naruto moría de la vergüenza al enterarse que era lo que había hecho su amigo anoche, y pensar que él y hinata comieron unas papitas fritas y lo máximo que se habían aproximado fue con un beso indirecto, ya que bebieron soda de la misma botella.

Sasuke acomodó la mesa mientras Naruto intentaba borrar algunas imágenes virtuales en su cabeza.

\- Sasuke, Naruto...¡idiotas!

Ambos voltearon para ver a Sakura y Hinata sonriendo

-Se saltaron las clases para ir ¿donde?- pregunto Sakura divertida

-vamos a visitar la tumba de karin- respondió Naruto mirando el suelo con expresión triste- sé donde queda y prometí llevar a Sasuke

-¿quieren ir?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a Sakura

-e...esta bien- dijo Hinata seguida por Sakura, se acercaron con cuidado a la mesa en donde tendrían que escalar para subir, mal día para usar falda

-¡Chicos!

Los cuatro voltearon para quedar sorprendidos al ver a Sasori montado en la pandereta, el chico los miró y sonrió amablemente

-Sasori ¿qué rayos estas haciendottebayo? - pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja

\- Temari fue a su casa el día de hoy, creo que traerá a sus hermanos que estaban en el extranjero y estudiaran aquí lo que queda del año...yo seré buena persona y los ayudare, así podre conquistar a Temari...tendré una novia mayor y sexy... lo sé, me envidian

Los cinco sonrieron, pero Sakura y Hinata sabían que el pobre Sasori no tenia oportunidad con la rubia.

\- Aunque me entere que estaba saliendo con otro chico, que Sakura y Sasuke lo conocen ya que iban con el en la escuela

-es cierto, con Shikamaru- dijo Sakura

-¿con Shikamaru? ¿bromeas? - pregunto Sasuke tratando de mantener su cara con su recurrente seriedad ocultando lo divertido que le parecía

\- el mundo es muy pequeño Sasuke- dijo Sasori mirandolo- tanto que podrías sorprenderte

-te sientes muy sabio hoy ¿no? - pregunta Sasuke sonriendo leve

\- siempre he sido sabio, es que tu no lo habías notado hasta ahora, bueno pero Sakura no te decepciones, aun te sigo amando princesa- murmuró Sasori mientras miraba a Sasuke sonriendo- no me importa lo que haya pasado anoche- Sakura se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello y sasuke frunció el ceño. Sasori saltó la pandereta riendo y se detuvo para mirar a Sasuke antes de retirarse- Sasuke...a propósito

-¿qué?

-¿por qué no somos amigos desde ahora? me gusta el grupito que se ha formado, yo y Temari formaríamos muy buen equipo con ustedes

-¿eh?

-nunca le había pedido eso a un chico, pero bueno, espero tu respuesta con ansias, nos vemos chicos

Sasori levantó la mano para despedirse y camino perdiéndose en el camino. Naruto pego una carcajada de cuento provocando que los demás rieran con el mientras cruzaban la pandereta.

El cementerio se veía desolado pero tambien se sentía una paz que armonizaba con los arboles y la suave brisa. Los cuatro miraron la que ahora era tumba de Karin, juntaron sus manos en una oración y cerraron los ojos en silencio.

_Estaba sentenciado a morir como un niño,_

_Que no viviría más de 20 años..._

-así que Temari-chan, ¿saldrías conmigo?

-¿estás de chiste Sasori? ya te dije que estoy saliendo con alguien mas, ¿por qué te da esa idea de perseguir chicas comprometidas?

-no sé, no tengo idea... cuando están comprometidas se ven mas lindas de lo que son

Temari sonrío divertida, a pesar de ser un idiota él era divertido, lamentablemente nunca llegaría a gustarle. Sus hermano menores estaban terminando de preparar sus pertenencias y ya solo faltaba la camioneta para guardar las cosas, estaba estacionada tras la linea del tren ya que no podían acceder a ese lugar con automóviles. Temari suspiró y comenzó a caminar sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

-¡espera preciosa! dije que te iba a ayudar ¿o no? Sasori es un hombre de palabra, dame esas llaves que traeré la camioneta

-juro que si me estas mintiendo me encargare de torturarte de la peor manera

-¡y lo aceptaré con gusto si llego a fallarte preciosa!

La rubia de cuatro coletas le entrego las llave sonriendo mientras Sasori caminaba de espaldas para no perder contacto visual con la chica y hacerle algún guiño o lanzarle algún beso, era muy divertido este pelirrojo, le recordaba a su hermano menor Gaara, claro solo físicamente, Gaara tenia una personalidad como Sasuke, su otro hermano, Kankuro, tenia la personalidad de Sasori.

_Este destino..._

_Comenzó a cambiar extremadamente_

Temari volteó y comenzó a caminar para seguir ayudando a sus hermanos dentro de casa mientras sentía el clásico sonido de cuando el tren estaba a punto de pasar, al parecer Sasori se demoraría más en traer la camioneta.

El chico miro su reloj y sonrío, de seguro ya tenía a Temari comiendo de su mano. Al escuchar el sonido apresuro el paso, de todos modos alcanzaba a cruzar, corrió con rapidez cruzando la línea del tren sin contar con ese infortunado ciclista que se cruzó en su camino haciéndolo retroceder.

Temari solo sintió una fuerte colisión y no pudo continuar caminando, volteó lentamente para notar mucha sangre regada por el suelo mientras el tren seguía pasando pero reduciendo la velocidad.

-sasori...

* * *

...

* * *

**Hola! he vuelto a las grandes ligas(? xD**

**sé que he estado alejada un tiempo (mas de cinco meses, diría que un año xD) y siento que le debo una explicación... ME DABA FLOJERA XD ( la verdad es que la universidad no me deja tiempo de escribir :c) pero he vuelto a este fic por un lindo comentario que leí hoy en la mañana :3 espero les guste y no olviden comentar, ya que eso me inspira a seguir adaptando esta película.**

**tambien intentare seguir con mis otros fanfics xD **

**nos leemos, los quiero :DDD**

**pd: sasori :'(**


End file.
